Hardy Boys: Smuggling at the Marina
by avengersashley
Summary: Frank and Joe sat side by side, tied to identical chairs. The man stood in front of them, slicked back hair and arms folded behind his back. The brothers, already bruised and broken, looked defiantly at their captor while the boat rocked side to side. "Finally. The Hardy Boys. What a pleasure." COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys, so this is my first story for Hardy Boys, and I'm pretty excited. I don't know how long its going to be, but this chapter is pretty short cause I'm pretty busy today and this was all I could get in.**

 **But, yeah, uh, I don't know if there's anything else, so just read and please review! I love reviews!**

 **Oh yeah I remembered. I posted this on all of my other stories, so I need to do this one also. If you do review, I don't care about flames or whatever, if you think I need to change something, or I put something wrong, or even if you just think my story sucks, you can go ahead and tell me. Just please, don't swear. There isn't going to be any swearing in my story (i don't count crap as a swear word) so I ask that if you do review, please don't swear. If you don't like that I don't swear, don't read it. Thanks so much!**

* * *

"C'mon, you need to try it!" Joe called down to Frank from atop the small building. He was about ten feet above Frank, and he was having the time of his life, walking on the edge, giving Frank a mini-heart attack every time his footing slipped. Frank pushed the black beanie farther down on his head, covering more of his hair.

"Joe!" He whisper-yelled, "Stop it. We are on a mission. I swear you never take anything seriously." Frank was really annoyed, and Joe could tell.

He stopped smiling, and jumped down from the ledge to the flat part of the roof. "Jeez, whatever Frank. I'll just go, check the door or something." Joe said, kicking a rock and turning away, out of Frank's sight.

"No! Wait, Joe I-ugh." Frank groaned, and rubbed his hands over his face. He paced back and forth for a moment, wondering what to do. They had been sent to the docks at the marina by the lake to check out a smuggling ring. The ring leader had been put in prison by the Hardy's father long time ago, but the business was taken over by his son, who was just as evil and cruel as his father. The ring had been operating for over a decade, so the son was a little younger than Fenton Hardy, and the father, the first smuggling leader had died in jail.

Frank heard some grunts from on top of the roof where Joe was at and was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Joe?" He called out quietly. "Are you alright?" Joe's voice came back, but it sounded a little strained.

"Yeah, just come up here. I think I found something." Frank was a little hesitant, but he moved over to the wall where Joe had climbed up. He placed his hands and feet on the jutted out brick that Joe had used and started climbing. He wasn't nearly as fast as Joe was, but he made good time.

As soon as Frank's hands touched the top ledge, two sets of rough hands in black leather gloves pulled him up and shoved his arms behind his back. Frank stiffened, trying to keep still so he wouldn't hurt his arms.

"Sorry, Frank." Frank looked over and found Joe in the same situation he was, except Joe had a gun pressed up against his head.

'Well, crap,' was Frank's only thought as they stood there in the silence.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I know it was short and a cliffhanger, but I'm working on it. Thanks! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to post the second chapter before today ended and look at that, I did it! Again, some of my other stories have long chapters, but I think this one the chapters are going to be pretty short.**

 **Also... already two reviews! Compared to some of my other stories, that's alot. So thanks to the people who did review!**

 **Guest: Thanks! In this story, no, Nancy is not going to show up, but if I write more Hardy Boys fics after this, maybe she will in a few of them**

 **sm2003495: Thanks I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Alrighty, awesome, here's the next part of the story**

* * *

Frank watched Joe carefully, until they met eye to eye. Joe looked nervous, but determination made his eyes go cold. Slowly, Joe mouthed a countdown from three. On one, Joe brought his foot up and slammed it down on the foot of the guard to his left. That guard bent over, and Joe elbowed him in the face. He turned on his heel, and punched the other guard in the stomach.

Frank immediately moved and attacked his guards too. A quick karate chop to the neck knocked one guard out, and he collapsed on the roof. The second guard jumped Frank from behind and they fell to the floor. They rolled around, and Frank brought his knee up, and jammed it right between the guards legs. The guard groaned and Frank rolled backwards, until his back was pressed up against the ledge of the roof. He stood up, about to run over and help Joe out but then the door swung open, and more guards swarmed out holding much deadlier weapons than the others.

Frank stood, frozen, as he watched Joe take on six guards by himself. Frank's mind was telling him to move, to go help Joe, but his feet were stuck, they couldn't move. He looked down and saw the guard that he was kneed holding his ankles in a iron grip.

Frank never even saw the guard with the taser until bolts of electricity shot through him, frying every nerve in his body. He faintly heard Joe call out his name. He opened his eyes blearily to see Joe try to run towards him. Frank took a step backwards, trying to catch his balance, but he tripped over a guard laying on the ground.

As he started to fall, he saw Joe reach for him, right as a swung the butt of a rifle at him. It connected with the back of his head, and Frank watched Joe fall to the ground. Then Frank hit the ground, hard on his back. He groaned and shut his eyes, welcoming the black that sat at the corners of his eyes to surround him completely.

* * *

 **hehehe I like whump. Ok, that's this one. I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I'm kind of having writers block for about everything right now so it may not be that soon!**

 **Thanks! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! Look at that. I didn't think I'd post the next chapter tonight, cause I didn't think I'd have enough time to finish it, but look at that. So here is chapter three, roaring and ready to go. I don't really know how grammar is in my story, I can almost never catch it in my own writing. Thank God for spell check.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Barb: Thanks! Action is my favorite part to write. Also, thanks so much for all those great ideas! It really helped clear up my block and a couple of them are used in here. I actually know where I'm going to go with my writing now, so thanks!**

 **Alright, here ya go! Please read and review!**

* * *

Frank groaned as his eyes fluttered against the light. He swallowed, trying to get some liquid back into his dry mouth, but all he tasted was oil and trash. He tried to speak but was interrupted by the gag in his mouth, choking off any words. He was swaying, but he himself wasn't moving. Using the light shining in from a window to his right, he looked around the room. The floor was rocking in a gently sway, back and forth. It was almost peaceful, like a lullaby that could put you to sleep.

Frank felt his eyelids grow heavy, but he jerked back awake a moment later. 'No falling asleep! You don't need that right now!' He yelled to himself. He scanned the cabin, looking for anything that might give him a clue to where they were. The window was showing half the sky, and they bottom half was covered in water. That explained the rocking, they were in a boat! That meant they were still at the marina!

Frank cheered his captors on, whoever they were, for keeping them in the same place. Then he had to find Joe. Which was pretty easy, he was on his left side, a little bit behind him. Both the brothers were tied up, their hands and feet lashed to wooden chairs. Frank twisted his wrists, seeing if there was enough room to maybe slide out of, but with no luck. All he got were bloodied wrists. He bent forward, trying to get a better look at the opposite side of the room, when he hissed as a fresh wave of pain hit him.

His back was on fire, from falling off the roof. It felt like his whole backside was one big bruise. He hadn't felt it before, because he didn't move much. Now it seemed like every breath he drew in was a new pain.

Frank shook his head, wincing slightly at some pain. He needed to focus. First things first, get off the gag. He moved his jaw around, trying to work off the gag, and after a few minutes of trying, it payed off. The gag hung limply around his neck, and he moved onto the next problem, waking his brother up.

"Joe. Joe, wake up, you need to wake up, man!" Frank called quietly, trying not to alert anyone else on board that he was awake. Joe groaned quietly, his head rolling forward against his chest. Eyelashes flutter for a moment, and seemed to be semi-conscious.

"Joe, can you hear me?" Frank asked, and Joe finally looked up, blue eyes met his. "You need to get the gag off. Move your jaw around, it worked for me." It took a couple minutes, but the blond did, the gag came out of his mouth.

"You alright?" Frank asked again, concerned.

"Yeah, I-" Joe nodded, but slammed his eyes shut with a sharp pain at his skull, "God!" Frank pulled against his ropes, looking his little brother up and down, trying to find what had happened.

"What?" Frank said, getting more and more worried.

"Ugh, major headache. Can't really, uh, focus to well right now. Everything's kind of, double." Joe said, listing out his symptoms.

"Joe, look at me." Frank commaned, and the brothers eye's met. Frank stared for a minute at his brother's eyes, which were trying hard to focus on Frank's but it wasn't working. "Ok, You probably have a concussion. Kind of hard to tell in this light because I can't really see your pupils, but that's my best guess."

Joe shut his eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Thanks, Doc. Just give me a bottle of aspirin and I'll take a nap. Then I'll be ready to go."

Frank shot up. "No, Joe! Don't go to sleep! That's the worst thing you can do, there are a million different-" Frank got angry but Joe cut him off.

"Chill, Frank. I was just joking." Joe gave a reassuring smile, and Frank relaxed. It wasn't for long, because a new light entered the room. A door at the top of a ladder swung open, and a tall man with two bodyguards descended down the ladder.

The man stood in front of the Hardy boys, a few feet away, arms behind his back, looking codly at the two of them. Then he grinned, long and evilly.

"Finally. The Hardy Boys. What a pleasure."

* * *

 **Did ya like it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get to post, the program that I used to write my stories before I put them here kind of freaked out and it didn't want to let me in so I couldn't do anything. But now I got it fixed and her is the next chapter! I'm somewhat disappointed, these chapters here are much shorter than my other ones, but oh well.**

 **REVIEWS! Jeez, you guys have been reviewing so much and it's wonderful I love it!**

 **sm2003495: Yep, is anything really good for the Hardy Boys? They always have it rough...**

 **Barb: I'm glad you liked it hopefully I can actually post things on time and finish this in a reasonable amount of time.**

 **Cherylann Rivers: Thanks! Everything's better with humor, and I love jokes and being sarcastic so I try to insert it into everything. And a little suspense at the end always throws people off wanting more! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I will try to post as often as I can. Whump is my favorite also.**

 **Alrighty, thanks all you guys for reviewing! And please continue, because reviews are great.**

 **One last thing I forgot to mention, one, this story will have lots of brotherly fluff because I love Joe whump and Frank freaking out about it, and also I didn't put a disclaimer in here. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I wish though...**

* * *

Joe wearily watched the man standing in front of him. His slicked-back black hair stood out against his unnaturally pale face. A black mustache poked out above his lips, curling around the edges. Grey eyes stared down cold and merciless at his two captives. Hands clasped behind his back, he paced back in forth between the two of them.

"My name is Antonio Martinez. You have no idea how long I have waited for this. For revenge. For-"

His speech was cut off by a loud dramatic sigh from Joe, rolling his eyes. "Yes, we know, we've been through this spiel a thousand times. Our dad did something to hurt you or your family, because you did something bad, and you're going to get revenge. Tony-do you mind if I call you Tony? We've been through this so many times, and every one is the same."

"A little bit of poking around for answers, some torture, then they try to kill us, but we escape and get away, and you spend the rest of your lives in jail." Joe finished and winced.

Joe turned to Frank and stage whispered, "Remind me not to talk to much again, it still makes my head hurt." Frank nodded, but was smiling. His little brother just stood up to Antonio. Joe smirked and turned back to Antonio, who was waiting for him.

As soon as the two made eye contact, Antonio backhanded Joe across the face. He got right up next to Joe, their faces inches apart. "I am special. I am the only one who will succeed. Smart mouth."

Joe glared at him and spit some blood out of his mouth, leaving a small streak at the corner of his mouth. Frank tensed and pulled against the ropes tying him to the chair. "Don't touch him," he growled.

Antonio turned to Frank and smiled. "Ooh, protective older brother, I like it." His expression turned dark as he pulled out a small switchblade and flipped it open. Frank's mouth turned into a scowl and he pulled harder. Joe sat unmoving in his chair, watching the knife with his eyes.

Antonio walked around Joe's chair, flipping the knife in his hand. "So tell me, Frank. Is it true, that you can feel his pain?" Antonio lunged forward with the knife, aiming for Joe's stomach, but stopping centimeters away from the skin.

Joe let out a small sigh of relief and stared at his brother, who looked like he was trying to burn a hole in Antonio's skull with his eyes.

Antonio paused for a second, before lashing out and catching Joe's cheek with the knife, leaving a thin trail of blood. Joe hissed against the burning, and Antonio laughed. Frank was furious, ready to break out any second and snap Antonio's neck. "I swear, you do one more thing to him, you will-" Frank threatened, but Antonio held up his hand and cut Frank off.

"Mr. Hardy, I will do no such thing, I've had my fun." Frank was almost relieved until he saw that nasty grin appear. He made a hand motion and two buff guards appeared from the shadows and were at his side instantly.

"My friends here, well, let's just say they haven't had fun in a very long time."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, lookie that. Another chapter in the same day. That doesn't happen to often. But here it is, the next chapter. And... reviews**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it so much! I don't like cliches, so I always try to mix it up or take the cliches and twist it around to make it something new. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Candylou: Thanks, I hope they do soon too!**

 **Alright, please read and review!**

* * *

Frank watched anxiously as the two guards pulled Joe's chair from beside Frank and set him in front of his older brother. The two guards stood on each side of Joe, arms crossed in front of their chest, dark sunglasses covering their eyes even though it was already dark in the boat cabin.

Without breaking eye contact with Frank, Antonio snapped his fingers, and his guards started pummeling Joe. Frank watched in horror as the guards took their turns beating his younger brother.

Antonio smiled as he watched his two guards attack Joe. "Well, I can't be totally unfair now can I?" He asked to a unresponsive Frank. Opening up the switchblade, he placed it in one of Frank's tied up hands.

"Saw quickly now," Antonio hinted. "When your out, my guards will done beating up your brother." Frank looked up in disgust, but started sawing frantically, trying to cut through the ropes as quick as he could.

Antonio took a quick look at Frank, seeing that one hand was already free and working on the other. "I'd say he has about ten more seconds on those ropes, boys. I'd suggest that you finish up rather soon."

Frank cut faster as the dull thuds of fists meeting flesh filled his ears. He needed to get out now. Joe was silent for the time, not making a noise as he was getting pounded. He had been in enough situations where he had learned to keep the noises in. It only satisfied them, and he didn't want the guards to have any satisfaction.

"Any second now, boys." Antonio called out as he watched Frank's rope start to fray. Antonio climbed up the ladder, holding the trap door open, and Frank cut the rest of the rope off. It fell to the floor limpy, and Frank started to untie the ropes holding his legs to the chair.

One guard moved to the ladder and placed his hands on it, while the other stood in front of Joe. Joe looked up blearly, his vision blurred. His already concussed head felt like it was pounding nails from the inside of his brain through his skull. His arms and legs felt like they were going to have bruises that would never go away. And his stomach hurt with every breath, he probably bruised some ribs. Never less, Joe made eye contact with the guard, and Frank watched the standoff as he got one foot free.

Suddenly, the guard brought his leg up at kicked out hard, catching Joe right in the shoulder. Frank heard an unmistakable pop and Joe screamed. The guard dashed up the ladder and up the trapdoor right as Frank got his other foot untied. The door slammed and Frank ran over to his brother.

Frank used the switchblade to slash through the rope holding Joe's leg, and through the rope at his right hand. Joe was bent forward, breathing in and out heavily, groaning. Frank was more careful with the rope around his left hand, because he didn't want to agitate his shoulder more.

"Alright," Frank said slowly, as the rope fell off Joe's hand. "Let's get you up slowly," He spoke quietly, and put Joe's right arm around his shoulders. Slowly, they stood up, and walked over to the side of the room by Frank's chair, and sat him down against the wall.

Joe pressed the back of his head against the wooden wall, needing the different pain to distract him from his shoulder.

"You know we're going to have to reset that, right." Frank said carefully, squatting down in front of his younger brother. Joe had his eyes shut and he didn't answer at first, but nodded, slowly.

"Just...get it over with." Joe said slowly, gritting his teeth. Frank got on his knees in front of Joe, and grasped his hand, and placed his right hand on his shoulder. Joe grunted and grabbed Frank's shoulder, squeezing it.

"You ready?" Frank asked, and Joe took a deep breath and nodded. "On the count of three… one!" Instead of three, Frank did it quick and fast, pulling the shoulder back into the socket. Joe cried out, squeezing his eyes tightly and digging his nails into Frank's shoulder.

Joe breathed in and out through his mouth for a long time, and neither of the brothers moved until Joe opened his eyes again and took his hand off Frank's shoulder.

Frank sighed and sat next to Joe, pressed up against the wall. Joe's head slid over and rested on Frank's shoulder, sweat transfering from Joe to Frank's shirt.

Joe held his arm gingerly as he shut his eyes, trying to work out all the pain and get it out of his system. "I wish we had a sling to put your arm in." Frank said absentmindedly.

Joe snorted, a small noise. "I wish we had a lot of things right now."

Frank smiled at his little brother. "Me too, buddy. Me too."

* * *

 **Ha! I told you I like whump. There is lots of whump know and more later. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this is taking forever. Here's a long chapter then for you. I've been pretty busy, and I just finished another story, so I'm working on these ones now. You guys have been so awesome, there's like a billion reviews, so here are some answers!**

 **Paulina Ann: Thanks, I love writing action. There will definitely be more coming! And whump is amazing!**

 **merryw: I think everyone just loves whump. Joe is my favorite character, but big brother Frank is the best! Thanks!**

 **Barb: I know, they are so mean! I hope they get caught soon too!**

 **FANHB08: Yeah, I don't like Nancy as a girlfriend to much either, but eventually i think there will be a story with them. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: If you haven't read the other replies I think everyone agrees with you, whump is the best! :)**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister: Yes! There definitely needs to be more stories with whump! I will try to upload as fast as I can!**

 **Em: I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Thanks to all for reviewing, and I hope you guys like the next chapter!**

* * *

Frank didn't move from his spot on the wall once he realized Joe fell asleep. The steady rhythm of his breathing matched his own, blending as one. Frank thought long and hard, he needed to find a way out of here. The window wasn't big enough to fit through, and it was also halfway submerged underwater.

He groaned internally, part from the pain in his back from falling, and the process of trying to come up with an escape plan.

The one that popped up in his mind the most was overtaking the guards and Antonio, he seemed to only have two. But there were almost always more, so he couldn't take into account how many more because there could be a thousand. Maybe a distraction, and take off.

There was barely anything else to help them get out. There was that window in the corner, the two chairs and severed ropes that tied them to it. There was door that looked like it led to a small closet. Maybe, after Joe woke up, he would go check it out. If there was enough room, the two of them could fit inside and then surprise the guards when they came back down.

The only problem, the both of them would need to be in there for it to work, except Joe would probably have a panic attack. Frank looked down at his sleeping little brother fondly, wishing this had not gone the way it had. The problem with Joe, being the youngest, bad guys often aimed for him first, looking to do damage to their father, and even Frank. And it didn't look like it would be any different here.

From years of slutheing, Joe had discovered a certain phobia of things, the biggest one being claustrophobia. Being locked up in small, dark places had become his biggest fear. Frank had seen the effects at home, once. Joe had been cleaning in the pantry when Frank walked by and accidently shut the door, which triggered the automatic lights, making it dark in the pantry.

Frank heard shifting around and bumping, and he quickly opened the door again, the lights flooding on. Joe was pressed up against the corner, eyes flicking around, breathing heavily. Cans and boxes had been thrown on the floor in an attempt to find the door. Frank had realized how bad of an affect some things had on him.

Taking Joe into the closet to hide would maybe work if he was inside with him, but if Frank had to leave for some reason, Joe wouldn't be able to hold it together.

The sound of the trapdoor opening snapped Frank out of his thoughts, and two paper bags where thrown down, before the door shutting again. One of the bags fell on its side and an apple rolled out. Frank hadn't even realized how hungry he was.

Lifting Joe's head off his shoulder, he gently shook him awake.

"Hey buddy. Wake up, food's here."

Joe opened his eyes before blinking them to fully wake up. "I'd like a steak and lobster, please. With like three cups of coffee." Frank chuckled and gave his brother a hand up. Joe kept his bad arm at his side, trying to keep it as still as possible.

Together, they opened the bag up and they were identical. There was an apple, two bottles of water, and a PB and J sandwich. Hungrily, the boys sat down and shoved down the food as fast as possible without puking it back up. Frank chugged down one water bottle, and when to drink the other, but this time Joe warned him

"Woah, bro, slow it down. We don't know when we're getting another one." Frank looked a little shocked, but nodded gratefully. Normally it was Frank giving the rational advice, but he guessed Joe could think sometimes too.

After a few minutes of silence, Joe swallowed his bite of apple and asked the question Frank had been thinking about for the entire he was asleep.

"So, how are we getting off this stupid boat?" Frank shrugged and finished off his sandwich.

"I've been thinking about it, we don't have a lot of options. The next time they come down, maybe we could jump them. They weren't armed last time, so that would be easier. Or, the option I like less, instead of jumping them from the beginning, go hide in the closet in the back over there, and wait for them to really come in. Then we grab them." Frank explained.

At the mention of the closet, Joe looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, I agree with you, I don't like that idea very much." He put down his apple and pulled his legs in, sitting criss cross.

Frank looked over in sympathy. "I know you don't like small places. But we may need to, if we want to get out."

Joe nodded. "I get it, but I just don't like it. What if we go in, and they come down and actually lock us in there. Then we would be trapped, there are no lights in this closet. Then the rocking won't help, and the wall will come down, and it will be getting smaller, and, and-" Just thinking about it, Joe started having a panic attack. He gripped his knees and breathed in and out of his mouth, trying to calm himself down.

Frank moved over and sat in front of his brother. He didn't touch him, during an attack Joe didn't like being touched, but he made eye contact with him, saying soothing words.

"Hey, Joe, it's alright. You're not in the closet, you're out here, there is plenty of room here. You're safe." It took a few more minutes, but Joe finally calmed down, and he shook his head.

"Whew, sorry, Frank. I guess I couldn't help myself." He apologized.

"It's not your vault. It's totally fine, it happens."

"So," Joe asked his question again, "What are we going to do when they show up?"

Frank was going to answer when the trapdoor started creaking open. Joe swore under his breath, and the brothers stood up.

"Attack them when they come down," Frank muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Joe to hear. He just hoped this worked.

* * *

 **Lots of thoughts in there. Thanks to Barb with helping me get to this part of the story, so these coming chapters are for you!**

 **Please review, and tell me how I did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back, and with a pretty long chapter this time too! And now it's time for...**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy this story so much! It's been a blast writing it!**

 **ErinJordan: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

 **zenfrodo: Thanks for the tips, it is really good advice, thank you. As for the review part of it, I'm not saying that they can't express their feelings about my story, I just asked to not swear. I'm not going to go berserk if someone does actually swear or whatever, I'm just asking as a courtesy to me that they don't. I try not to hear, and I would appreciate that they do the same. I'm sorry if you don't agree with me on that choice, but I did take in consideration your other advice and are starting to use it.**

 **Thank all of y'all for reviewing, I hope you like the next chapter! This story should be wrapping up in a couple chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

The brothers stood on either side of the ladder, no other place to hide. Frank prayed that it would be enough to jump them. The trap door swung open completely, and more light illuminated the cabin. Frank and Joe tensed, ready for one of the guards came down, but a few seconds passed and no one came down.

A minute later, Antonio called down from top deck. "I know you are by the ladders. Both my men and me are armed. Move slowly and stand up against the back wall, or you will be shot."

Joe looked over to Frank, neither of them moving. Then the shot rang out, a bullet slamming throw the wooden floorboards of the bottom of the boat. The wood cracked and splintered, leaving a hole in the floorboard. The brother jumped back from surprise, and Antonio's voice called out again.

"That was a warning shot. Next one will be in your brother's brain, Frank." He aimed the threat directly at Frank. Slowly, hands in the air, the boys back up until their backs were backed up against the wall.

After one of the guards peeked his head through the hole to make sure they were really up on the wall, he came down, then the second guard, and finally, Antonio. He walked closer to the boys, his guards standing behind him, guns out and drawn, ready for action.

"There, didn't that work out great?" He chuckled. "Well, for me."

The brothers glared at Antonio, and he chuckled. "Wondering how we knew you were going to waiting by the ladder? It was pretty easy. There are hidden cameras and with visual and audio in the corners of this room. They are extremely small, so it would be pretty hard to spot them."

Frank mentally kicked himself for not checking anything like that. He kept his hand in the air, while Joe had one in the air, his previously dislocated one hanging at his side, still hurting, along with the rest of him.

Antonio walked back and forth in front of the boys, a move he had done multiple times. "We heard everything you've said to each other so far. It proves to be very helpful indeed. We knew you were going to be down by the ladder, how, Frank, you thought we were going to unarmed, and how Joe, you are claustrophobic." Antonio smirked, and Joe scowled.

Antonio stopped pacing and tapped his index finger against this lips. "I think we might take some extra precautions. First, time to send some proof that you are alive to Mommy and Daddy." The guard on his left handed him a video camera, and Antonio grinned.

He flipped open the camera and hit the record button, aiming the lense on the boys against the wall.

"Hello Fenton. It's been a while now, hasn't it?" He chuckled from off screen and motion his guards. They stepped forward into the camera, one for each boy. A roll of duct tape in their hands, the first guard started duct taping Frank's hands behind his back, and his legs together at the ankles.

The second guard did the same to Joe, roughly shoving his injured arm behind his back, his teeth gritting together. "This is for revenge, for my father. It's your fault he was hunted down and chased for the last parts of his life, then dying before I could even say goodbye." Antonio got choked up and his voice broke at that last sentence, before controlling himself again.

"So this is going to be the last video of your sons, alive of course. And guess who's not going to get to say goodbye?" Antonio grinned from behind the camera.

Before he turned off the recorder, Joe shouted "Dad! _Aequoreus_!"

"Stupid ignorant-" Antonio yelled and the guard standing next to Joe slapped him across the face, reopening a cut lip that had finally started to scab over. Antonio turned off the camera and walked right up to Joe, sticking his face inches from Joe's.

"What did you say?" Antonio growled. Joe just gave a small smile.

"That you're a little butt." He joked, and Antonio scowled deeper, if that was even possible. He ripped off a piece of duct tape from the guards roll and slapped it across his mouth, not very gently.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Frank shouted, and Antonio just sneered at him.

"Or you'll do what?" Antonio turned his guards. "Throw him in the closet." Joe's guard and the second one lifted Joe up from underneath his shoulders, holding about an inch above the ground so his feet could barely touch.

Joe had already started to panic. He squirmed and resisted, trying to do anything to get out of the guards grip. He stared at Frank, panic filling his eyes, trying to say something, but only coming out as grunts from the duct tape covering his mouth.

The guards threw him to the floor in the closet, and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. Antonio walked over to the closet, his gaze matching Joe's terrified one. "Goodnight Joe," He said, slamming the door shut and locking it with a key that he stuck in his pocket.

Frank struggled as the guards resumed their position next to him, gripping his arms tightly.

"You sick-" Frank started to call Antonio, but he held up his hand.

"I don't have time for insults. Right now, I have more important things to deal with. Like makin sure this boat makes it to the bottom of the lake." The two guards took their duct tape and taped Frank's hands to the wall, multiple time, making it hard for him to move them.

Then, all three older men pulled out a hand gun, and started shooting at the hole in the bottom of the boat from where Antonio had shot previously. The noise was deafening, three guns going off at one time.

Soon, there was a decent size hole in the wooden floor of the boat, water started to rise up. The water was gushing, faster with each time the hole was getting bigger. After all the guns stopped shooting, the biggest guard took his foot and slammed it through the floorboard, creating about a five inch hole in the boat. The guards then Antonio climbed up the ladder, and slamming the trap door behind them.

The water was rising fast, it was already two inches above the floor. Frank could feel the boat losing its buoyancy, rocking harder and faster than it was before. He need to get the duct tape off and help Joe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Hope you guys took time today to tell your loved ones how much you love them and had a lot of fun today. After a lot of thought about this chapter, here it is. So I'm going to do reviews, and leave it there. (PS I don't know alot about claustrophobia and panic attacks, so I'm going off like google and stuff, sorry if it's not that accurate...)**

 **BMSH: Sorry I didn't have the next chapter ready, but here it is!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister: I hope they survive, that would suck if they didn't... and I don't know. Maybe they'll grow gills and become fish ;)**

 **ErinJordan: Sorry for the wait, here you go!**

 **Candylou: Thanks, that's really helpful. Thank you and all you guys for reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Joe squeezed his eyes shut and prayed it was a dream. The tighter he squeezed, the less of him was actually there, right? The rocking of the boat didn't help, the sloshing of water already covering the floor of the closet, soaking right through his thin black t-shirt and denim jeans. He knew he needed to stand up, get off the floor and get out of the closet, but it was hard.

It was hard to move when duct tape is holding your limbs together so tight that it's going to leave a mark. It's hard to move when it's pitch black and you wouldn't be able to see your hands in front of your face, even though they were tied behind your back. It was hard to move when the walls were getting closer and closer together, threatening to fall down and crush you while you lay there thinking about all the bad things that could happen. Joe couldn't stop thinking about it.

He opened his eyes, hoping that some light would creep through, or something, so he wouldn't see all this black, but luck was not on his side. He kept his eyes open, even though it didn't make a difference in the dark, but in the hope that someone would find them and open the door for him.

He needed to get up, feel around. He needed to know how much space he had to work with. Trying to ignore the millions of butterflies in his stomach, he felt around with his hands behind him. The water was now about two inches above the floor, and he was starting to shiver from the freezing water. The only way he'd be able to do anything was if he got his hands from out behind his back.

Using a trick Frank had showed him a long time ago, he brought his knees and feet as close to his chest as he could, and tried to slip his arms out from behind his back. Normally, the trick worked pretty smoothly, being able to have his hands in front of him with no problem. But, since he had the pleasure of one of the guards dislocating his shoulder, it was very painful.

Joe bit his lip, tasting the blood that had started to finally harden again as he pushed his shoulder as far as it could physically go, before dropping it, crying out in pain. He was back to where he started, helpless.

Frank heard Joe shifting around in the closet over the roar of the water coming in, and he was very concerned. He pulled and tugged his arms as much as they could from the wall, but it was barely working. He stopped when he heard Joe cry out from the closet, losing all concern for himself.

"Joe, buddy, I'm going to get you out of there." He called, hoping Joe could hear him. He paused, and adding an afterthought. "Do your breathing!" He shouted, referencing the technique a therapist had recommended he do when he had an attack.

Joe could barely hear Frank from outside the closet from the pounding in his head. Half of it was from the pain in his shoulder, a throbbing, occasional sharp stab of pain. The other half was the frantic beating of his heart, getting louder each time he took a breath.

Feeling around with his hands behind his back, he realized how small the closet actually was. When he stretched his legs out and his back against the wall, the door was less than an inch from his foot. And whenever he shifted to his right or left, that other side of the wall was no more than a foot away. It was a tiny closet.

Joe felt his chest tighten. It was happening again. He was having an attack, in a closet, where the walls were falling, falling down around him. If the walls didn't get him first, the water was rising faster now, covering his legs completely as he sat on the floor.

Joe tried to get in more air, gulping in deep lungfuls of the air, trying to breathe. He thought he heard Frank say something about breathing technique, but he was too busy right now trying not to let the walls shrink down and crush him.

He needed to get out of there, but those thoughts were slowing being pushed into the back of his mind, as his subconscious started to take over, and he lost those feelings, being overwhelmed by his fear of being trapped.

His own voice in the back of his mind yelled at him to fight it, stay awake and stay conscious, but between the cold water, the walls falling around him and the darkness clouding his mind, it was a battle he was losing fast. Sooner than later, Joe Hardy would be lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my people, how are you doing? I decided before I did more on the boys perspective, I wanted to play around with Fenton. I would said it's short and sweet but only the former was true. I will get back to the boys in the next one, but then it will be kind of mixed.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **ErinJordan: Sorry this took me a while, hope you enjoy!**

 **Alright, I need to actually get some sleep, so I'm going to leave it here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fenton Hardy sat at his desk, hands steepled in front of him, deep in concentration. His boys had been missing for two days, and for all he knew it was his fault.

He knew about Antonio when he sent the boys on the mission, he knew how dangerous he was. But Antonio and his gang had been very dormant right up until now. Fenton never thought the boys would be in real danger, but as soon as they didn't show up, something was wrong.

Fenton had come down to the marina, looking for any sign of them. He called the police, and Collig had sent men down with him. They talked to the marina owner, and he had seen nothing suspicious.

Fenton had been deflated. He had hoped that they could've found any trace of his boys, but there was none. All the boats in the docks had been searched with nothing found, and other happy couples and families were out on the lake, having a great time.

Fenton lashed out, knocking the lamp from his desk. It hit the floor, the light bulb shattering with the contact with the ground. He rubbed his hands over his face and tugged at his hair, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know what he would do.

Fenton sniffed hard, trying to regain his composure. At least Laura was visiting friends over in California, and Fenton hadn't called her with the news. She wasn't due back home for another week, and he didn't want to disturb her yet.

Suddenly, he stood up, sending his chair backwards into the bookshelf. He new what he was going to do. He was going to search every dang boat on that lake until he found his boys. If he didn't find them there, he would search the state. He would look everywhere.

He ran out of the office, right into his living room, where a yellow package laid on the floor. There was no return label, just his name, Fenton Hardy.

He carefully opened it up and let the package slide out into his hand. It was a dvd case with the words, "Watch Me" written in bold black letters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so I think I've finally come up with a system now. I got about 5 stories happening right now, so my plan currently is to just go down the list. Post a new chapter for each story then just go down the list, each a new chapter. If I'm really lucky, it will be all new chapters in one week, but in reality, it will probably be the new chapters in a month. Hopefully the former, but we'll see. And maybe I'll finally have an actual writing schedule.**

 **Well, that's my plan, but right now, reviews!**

 **ErinJordan: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sorry for being so late, but here is the next chapter!**

 **Alrighty guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Frank Hardy was almost free. He tugged and tugged at his right hand, and it was finally starting to come undone. A second later, with the last pull, his right hand ripped free from the duct tape holding his wrist to the wall.

"Ow," He groaned, shaking his hand, trying to lessen the sting that came from the duct tape. His wrist was very red and was almost completely free of hair. He and Joe had to look into that brand of duct tape that Antonio used, it was very strong.

It took him less time to peel the duct tape off his left wrist, but it was not as fast as he hoped. The freezing lake water that was up to his knees soaked through his jeans, the absorbent material causing the rest of his clothes to be wet. His fingers fumbled with the last few layers of duct tape, but those came off too.

The last problem was the hardest. The pieces of duct tape holding his feet together was under water. He would have to get down into the water to undo those, and he was already freezing and wet.

'The chairs!' He thought, coming up with a solution. Instead of getting down in the water, he could go sit in the chair and get them undone. He would still get wet with the way the water was rising, but it would be better than nothing.

The chair was a couple feet in front of him, just out of reach. He would have to jump for it. He tried shuffling forward, but the duct tape was so tight it caused the bones in his ankles to rub against each other and it was very painful. He would have to hop.

It was an awkward process. He would hop forward in small distances, keeping his arms out for balance. He was doing good for the first few jumps, but then after one jump, he slipped on a rope that was on the floor hidden by the water.

He flew backward, arms flying, trying to catch his balance, but with no luck. The water that was now up to his thighs came splashing around him. In seconds he was completely covered, and he came up sputtering.

'Well, that's just great,' He thought to himself. 'At least I can reach it now. And I'm already wet.' Quickly, he worked on the duct tape, unwrapping it from his ankles.

Free from the duct tape, Frank splashed through the water as fast as he could to the closet. He pulled at the doorknob, locked tight. Antonio had taken the key with him.

He backed up in the water, and ran forward, ramming his shoulder into the wooden door. If the water wasn't so high, he would've been able to do this in seconds.

It took Frank three tries to break the door, a lot longer than it would normally take. With the door hanging at an odd angle, Frank grasped the corner and tugged at it, before it came loose.

The closet had kept a relative amount of water out of it, but as soon as the door was torn away, all the water rushed in. In seconds the level was the same inside and out, up to Frank's waist. Joe had been on the floor, and the rush of water forced him upward.

Frank had grabbed Joe's arm that hadn't be hurt and pulled him out of the closet. It looked like he had tried to get the duct tape off, but he hadn't. Joes eyes were closed, and he was standing, though he was dangerously close to falling over.

Frank tapped Joe's cheek gently as he started to unwrap the duct at his arms. Joe's eyes flew open when Frank touched his shoulder, and he grimaced, not making any other noise.

"Sorry, Joe, but we need to get this duct tape off so we can get moving." Frank apologized, trying to be as gently as possible as he finished removing the duct tape from his arms.

As Joe stood there, Frank dove under the water an fumbled with the tape at his ankles. Luckily, the guards had been more generous with him than Franks, so he could quickly get it undone.

Finally free from all of the duct tape, Frank moved in front of Joe and the brothers stood face to face. Joe's eyes were open, but they were glazed over and dull.

"Joe. Joe, can you hear?"

Joe was barely aware of his surroundings. He had his basic senses. He felt the water rising higher and higher, up to his waist now. He smelled the water, and the wood and the metal of the boat. He heard the water rushing in. He tasted blood in his mouth from previous encounters with a fist. He saw Frank standing in front of him, lips moving, but he couldn't hear or make out the words.

Everything was dull and lifeless. Colors were less bright. Time seemed to move in slow motion. He realized that Frank had brought him outside, he wasn't stuck in the storage closet anymore. He was outside, and safe. But the rest of him didn't seem to believe that. That he was still trapped inside, inside with the walls getting smaller and smaller, closing in on him.

Frank was getting no response out of Joe whatsoever. Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the middle of the room. Frank had to think of a plan, quick. The water was even higher, up to their stomach. Frank prayed for when the time came, Joe would be able to snap out of it enough for them to get out safely.

But now Frank just needed to find a way out.

* * *

 **Ok, I kind of realize that it actually doesn't like take that long to get out of duct tape, and I think it actually does like lose its sticky in the water, but I need some form of plot right?**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, back to this one again. I actually had some fun writing his chapter, but I do want to apologize ahead of time, I'll explain at the end of the chapter. But right now, REVIEWS!**

 **Guest1212: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yeah, it always does seem to be Joe. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Alright, enjoy**

* * *

Frank swam around the room, trying to find anything that could help them escape. Joe stood in the middle of the room, mumbling on and on about something Frank couldn't understand.

There was no other way out, except for the trapdoor by the ladder. Frank swam over to the ladder and climbed up, tugging at the door. It wasn't locked, but something heavy blocked it. Frank jumped off the ladder and moved toward Joe. The water was up to their chest now, and making its way higher.

Frank stood in front of Joe. Frank needed his help, and now with him standing around. Frank understood, he knew Joe was scared and nervous, but he needed his help.

Frank sighed and looked at his brother, talking to himself. "Joe, please don't beat me up after this." Frank knew Joe didn't really hear him, but he hoped it counted as an informal apology.

Frank reached back and slapped Joe across the face, hard. Joe's head snapped to the side, and Frank shouted at him. "Come on, Joe, you need to snap out of it!"

Joe stared at Frank, and placed his hand up against the side of his mouth. "What the heck was that for?" He said, annoyed.

Frank smiled and hugged Joe, careful not to hurt his arm to much. "Sorry, you were out of it. Do you remember?"

Joe thought back, "I remember Antonio with us, shooting, and then, the guards picked me up and they-they…" He trailed off as his hands started shaking, eyes stopped moving around and were focused on one spot, dulled over.

' _Come on, not now!_ ' Frank thought to himself, and grabbed Joe's shoulders, trying to shake him out of it.

"Don't touch me!" Joe growled, but the voice didn't sound like the Joe Frank knew. He sent a fist flying towards Frank, who ducked and hit him in the face again, less hard. Joe snapped back to reality, but his hands were still shaking.

"I can't help it Frank, I'm going to do it again, I can't stop it. Whenever I think about-"

Frank cut him off there and grabbed his hands so they stopped shaking. "Then don't think about it. Think about mom and dad. Think about our friends. Think about the food we're going to get after this." He hoped this helped Joe calm down.

' _Think about how I'm going to kill Antonio when we are out of here_.' Frank said, wanting to vomit at the very thought of Antonio's name.

"Alright Joe, we have to go up the ladder and push on the door, something is blocking it." Frank rushed forward, with Joe behind him. They needed to hurry, the water was up to their shoulders now.

* * *

Fenton had called Chief Collig, this time about the video tape. He guess had been correct. When Joe shouted out _Aequoreus_ , Fenton understood immediately. _Aequoreus_ was latin for marina. When Fenton told Collig everything, Collig agreed with him, and Fenton was going to meet a team down at the marina.

Fenton was going to find Antonio, and he was going to kill him.

* * *

Frank and Joe were on the ladder, trying to push up on the door. Joe was using one arm, his shoulder that had gotten dislocated was hurting and not going to be of use.

The two of them pushed, hard, but it was only moving slightly. Joe told himself he need to use his other arm. It was going to hurt, but with the little more push, they should be able to get it open. Just getting his arm above his head hurt, and he bit his lip, preparing himself for the next part.

"Joe, don't! You're going to hurt yourself even more." Frank shouted over the water that was creeping closer and closer. He noticed was Joe was doing, and his didn't want his little brother to push himself farther. He had seen Joe go past limits he had never seen before, and he was proud. But he didn't want Joe to do something stupid so they could get out.

"Oh well. We need to get out, now." Joe said firmly, and Frank knew he wasn't going to change his mind. On the count of three, the brothers pushed against the door again, with Joe using both arms.

Joe bit his lip hard against the pain, he wanted to scream. His shoulder was burning and felt like it was going to pop out again. Slowly, for like felt like forever, the door creaked open, and whatever was on top of it slid off, letting the door open fully.

Joe cried out with relief as he carefully let his arm down next to him. Everything hurt. Frank climbed up first, and when he was out, let a hand down that Joe grabbed, pulling him up.

Frank slammed the door behind them, hopefully trapping the water a little bit more. They looked around, they were on the upper deck of the ship, they could see the marina!

Police cars were lined up at the docks, and the Hardy brothers could barely see their dad on the docks. Frank started waving both his hands in the air, while Joe stood at his side, holding his injured arm.

Frank must've gotten their attention, because a police officer with a megaphone called out, "We see you. Hang tight, we're on our way."

Frank sighed. They had found them. He looked over at Joe and they shared a smiled, until Frank looked past Joe, at a little boat that was sitting a good distance away. One man stood on it.

Antonio.

His hand was waving in the air, and Frank could faintly see a little controller in his hand.

' _Oh crap,_ ' Frank thought as Antonio pressed the button.

Everything was quiet for a second.

Then the Hardy's boat exploded.

* * *

 **Oh, cliffhangers. I love them as a writer and hate them as a reader. Ok apology, slapping people is not a legit way to help out a person, so please, if someone is freaking out with panic attacks or somthing, please don't slap them. I just need something to kick the story along a little. So sorry.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys so I wasn't planning on updating, but I felt bad and wanted to. So, REVIEWS!**

 **Cherylann Rivers: I know I hope that last chapter wasn't too long of a wait. A lot of whump is always create! ;)**

 **ErinJordan: Here ya go!**

 **Penlew: Yeah that crash was really annoying. Heres a chapter to make up for that horrible cliffhanger!**

* * *

Fenton was overjoyed. He and the police had raced down to the docks, searching all the boats that were hooked up to the piers, and scanning the boats on the harbor. A search boat had been set up and the rescuers were about to go out on the water when they spotted his sons. It was hard to make out the details, but through binoculars handed to him, Fenton could see Frank waving, and Joe standing by his side.

One of the officers had pulled out a megaphone, and called out to them, confirming it was them and the police were here to help. Fenton could almost feel the relief of his sons from the docks. Then something had taken Frank's attention away, a small boat off to the side of theirs. A single man was standing on it, hands in the air. Then Frank and Joe's boat exploded.

Fenton was devastated. But there was always a chance. The police boat started to pull out of the harbor, and Fenton was desperate to be on it. Collig was already on, and he ordered the officer to pull back and pick up the elder Hardy. Once aboard, the little police boat sped out into the open water, towards the fiery remains of the boat.

* * *

Frank first thought when he saw Antonio with the detonator was, " _We're going to die._ "

His second thought, however, was a little different. " _Gotta get Joe._ " Even in life and death situations, his first priority was his little brother. In the half a second before the deadly button was pushed, Joe was running towards the side of the boat, and Frank grabbed his arm and threw him forward, ahead of himself. Then Frank jumped over beside him. While they were in the air, the ship exploded, the heat and the fire and debris hitting the brothers before they even touched the water.

Frank must've blacked out for a second, because when he woke up, he was underwater, dying for air. He swam up to the surface and gulped massive breaths of the sweet air, choking on it with water that was in his throat. He brought his hand up to the back of his head and groaned, it came back slick with blood. That's how he was knocked out.

He took inventory of the rest of his body in seconds, and besides his aching back from the previous fall, pounding head and ringing ears from the explosion, he didn't think anything was wrong. There was a sharp pain in his leg every once and a while, but he didn't think much of it when a more pressing matter came to mind.

Where was Joe?

Frank scanned the top of the water, looking around frantically, finding nothing. Joe would've grabbed onto a piece of debris and floated on it if he was above water, so that must've meant he was below the surface.

Frank took a deep breath and dove into the water, opening his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear them from air bubbles, and he started searching for his brother. Luckily, it was light out and the fire from the boat gave enough light to see across the floor. There! He found him!

Joe was sinking closer to the bottom, eyes shut and air bubbles rapidly escaping from his mouth. Frank was running out of air, but he had to reach him. With large stroked, Frank swam as fast as he could to Joe. He grabbed the collar of Joe's shirt and dragged him upwards with him.

When they broke the surface, Frank was relieved and concerned all at the same time. They were back on the surface, but Frank could tell his Joe was breathing. Using his legs and one arm to tread the water, he brought Joe's head close to his ears, where he couldn't hear anything.

"Dang it, Joe, breathe!" Frank shouted, and hit his fist against Joe's stomach. After three hits, Joe's head whipped forwards and he retched up water, coughing loudly, eye's still shut. After the coughing subsided, Joe opened his eyes and looked around, voice hoarse.

"Are we alive?" Frank laughed.

"Yeah, we're alive baby brother." Frank looked at the dock and saw the police boat speeding towards him, with their dad on it. "And here comes help now." He waved his hands in the arm, catching the attention of the boat.

Joe was smiling, until he looked over at the side, and saw Antonio, still in the boat.

"Frank get down!" He shouted and pushed Frank under the water, diving down with him, just as Antonio shot at them with his gun. The brothers stayed under until the shooting stopped, and when they came back up, they saw a couple of the police officer dripping wet, on Antonio's boat, putting him in handcuffs.

Then Fenton and the police boat came forward and pulled them out of the water, immediately wrapping them in blankets. Fenton ran forward and pulled his boys into a tight hug, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

 **This is almost finished, a few more chapters. I hope you guys have enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, whats up? Life's pretty good right now, and I hope it is for you guys. so this next chapter is kind of a transition. I know where I want to go with this, but I didn't end up doing it in this chapter. For this story, there should only be a few more chapters.**

 **ErinJordan: yep, I'm glad too!**

 **Alrighty guys, enjoy!**

* * *

The boat ride was quick, but it felt like an eternity. Fenton sat on the covered boat seats, his son's pressed against his sides. All three of them were wrapped in blankets, holding to each other as tight as they could.

Frank was watching his surroundings carefully, paranoid that Antonio would pop out of the water, or jump towards them on a passing boat. He had seen Antonio arrested with his own two eyes, but something felt off. He wasn't really going to believe it until he saw Antonio locked up behind bars.

Fenton was overwhelmed with relief. He was horrified at the thought of his sons dead in that explosion. But then they were there, in the water, helping each other out, and the police caught their kidnapper. Catching his oldest eye, he smiled, and Frank gave a small smile back.

Frank was worried. Both he and his brother were hurt, wet and cold. They had been put through something terrible, but at the same time, it was almost a regular occurrence. Having their father as a retired cop and a private investigator, and themselves being detectives, they dealt with kidnapping all the time.

Frank lost count how many times they've been kidnapped, tortured, beat, and in general, get caught by the bad guys they fought.

Every time was almost the same. Get caught. Tied up, left in somewhere dark. Sometimes there was food and water, sometimes there wasn't. Kidnappers would come in and talk to them, give some general speech about wanting revenge or leverage. Then they would leave. Then they would try to get answers, beat them, separate them, anything. Finally, they escaped or they left enough clues the police would find them.

Every time they escaped, both brothers were functional. Tired and hurt, but functional. This time was different.

Frank kept trying to catch his brother's eye with no success. Joe was staring out at the water, his grip on his dad and the boat rail. The occasional blink was the only reason Frank knew Joe was awake.

Frank's brow furrowed, and he became even more worried. Leaning forward a little, his finally got a good look at the blue eyes. They were dulled over, glazing. Joe wasn't really looking out at the water, he was thinking.

'Crap' Frank thought, flipping the blanket off his shoulders and kneeling in front of Joe.

"Joe?" He called, praying that the thing was thinking about wasn't being locked in the boat closet.

Joe's hands in his lap started shaking, subtle at first, growing more every passing second. His breath hitched, and came in gasps, eyes staring straight ahead.

Fenton looked concerned at his youngest son. "Frank? What's going on?"

"Joe." Frank watching Joe's hands shake until he grabbed them with his own, stopping them. "While we were with Antonio, he uh, locked Joe in a storage closet. And the water came up and he was stuck inside. He had a panic attack, and was barely functioning when I got him out."

Frank took a breath. "Seems like it caught back up to him."

Fenton waved to the police officer driving the boat, signaling him to go faster. Fenton watched from the side as his son took care of his younger brother with ease. He had years of practice under his belt, and Fenton wished he could step in. He could, he always tried to help, but he would do nothing to help if Frank wasn't there.

Frank and Joe had a truly special connection, one Fenton was constantly amazed by.

Then the boat pulled into the dock, and two ambulances waited on the docks, lights, and sirens blazing. Paramedics waited patiently, gurneys ready to go. The police boat pulled in and the brothers were helped out of the boat by their father and policemen.

The paramedics swarmed onto them like bees to honey, dragging the brothers onto the beds, measuring pulses, hooking up IV's. Joe was strapped down onto the first bed and put in one ambulance, EMTs and nurses jumping in the back behind him.

Frank was with two other EMTs when he saw Joe's doors closing.

"No, wait! I want to go with Joe!" He struggled against the grip of two men that came over to hold him down on the bed.

A female nurse walked in front of him, trying to calm him down. "Sir. Sir, please, calm down sir."

"I need to get my brother!" Frank growled, lashing out.

"Sir, your brother is fine. You're going to meet him at the hospital. Please calm down." Another nurse ran by with a facial mask and placed it over Frank's face.

Gas hissed out from the mask, and Frank inhaled it. Soon the knockout gas began to take its effect. Frank's eyelids grew heavy, and his arms fell to his sides. He was laid on the gurney and rolled into the second ambulance.

The doors were shut and sirens turned on, and they pulled away.

* * *

 **I know, not very exciting, but a lot of brotherly fluff. I'm signing off, I'll see you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woah. This story I have been working on the most probably because this story is almost finished. I would say there are only a few more chapters unless something crazy happens. But so many of you guys loved this story, and it is great! so now we have...REVIEWS!**

 **Penlew: Maybe, we will never know! ;)**

 **ErinJordan: Sorry it took so long, here you go!**

 **Supermikeyninjalady: I'm glad you like this so much! I love Joe whump and protective brother Frank!**

 **Highflyer: Thank you! Action scenes are my favorite thing to write, and personally, the easiest one too. And yes, Nancy Drew was mentioned in an earlier chapter review, and I agree, Nancy has Ned and that's that. I might have a later story where Nancy works with the brothers, but definitely no relationship between them.**

 **Alrighty, guys here is the next part! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Fenton paced back and forth anxiously, one hand in his hair and the other holding his phone. Laura had called a bit ago, wondering how things were back at home while she was on her trip. Fenton had told her everything, and she was on the next flight home.

Fenton was expecting her to show up in the next few minutes, while he waited for the doctors to show up with any news.

"Fenton!" Laura shouted as she pushed open the hospital door, and rushing towards her husband. They embraced and held onto each other tightly.

"How are they?"

Fenton shook his head. "I don't know. The doctor hasn't come out yet. We'll just have to wait." The parents didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as they sat down, the family doctor came out. Her glasses sat on top of her head and clipboard in her hands.

"Doctor, how are they?" Laura asked anxiously, wringing her hands in front of her.

"I'll start with the less serious injuries." She put her glasses on the bridge of her nose and read notes off her clipboard.

"Majority of Frank's lesser injuries are around the wrist and ankles. Remaining duct tape around his extremities was peeled off but caused red and slight inflammation. We were able to remove those and clean it. Joe had a thin laceration from a knife on his cheek which just needed a couple bandages. In general, both boys have bruises and abrasions, typically caused by human limbs, and fighting."

Dr. Steinberg adjusted her glasses and flipped to the next page on her clipboard, "The more serious injuries next. Frank has major bruising and damaged arteries on his back. There are extensive nerve damage and strained muscles along with it? There is not much we can do about it, other than keeping him off his back as much as possible and provide painkillers.

"Then there's a laceration on the back of his left calf, which is deep but didn't touch any major arteries. That has been stitched up and bandaged, without any worries."

There was a pause and Laura filled the silence. "And Joe?"

"Slightly more concerning." She flipped to the last page on her clipboard and cleared her throat.

"He took a hard hit to the head with the result of a large concussion. We checked it with a quick MRI scan, and everything looked alright. Pain is expected, with side effects of dizzy spells and double vision, but that can be helped with painkillers and lots of rest."

She pushed up her glasses for the final time. "The most concerning was Joe's shoulder. It was dislocated from early on, and reset in about the same time period. It was a decent reset, but it wasn't professionally done, so it's not perfect. But the problem is that shortly after, while it was still injured, he used it again."

"It was under a lot of strain, and it tore multiple tendons around the shoulder area. He went into surgery a few minutes ago, so that should be able to fix everything. Well, of course, all saying that the surgery goes well, which it should."

Dr. Steinberg closed the cover and put her glasses back on her head. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Husband and wife looked at each other. "Can we see Frank?"

Dr. Steinberg was ruffled and smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Of course. He's down the hallway, room 261." She gave them a sympathetic smile.

"I will come back when I have more information about Joe." Their doctor nodded and walked off. Fenton and Laura waited until the doctor left before they practically ran to their eldest son's room. They opened the door and shut it behind them softly when they saw their sleeping son. Laura immediately pulled a chair up next to his bed and grabbed his hand. Careful not to jostle the IV in his hand, she wrapped her fingers around his, holding on as tight as she could

"Frank?" Fenton said softly, just to see if he was awake.

Frank's eyelids fluttered, and his head tossed from side to side. A few moments later his eyes opened and focused on his parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

Fenton nodded as gently squeezed his son's shoulder, trying not to hurt him. Frank looked around, eyes scanning the room, looking for something. Somebody.

"Where's Joe?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Woah, sorry guys, this chapter took a lot longer than expected, and it's not even that long. I thought I posted this chapter already, and I check my account, and I realized I didn't :) ! So, I finished it up here for you, and this story is winding down, so I suspect there will be two or three more chapters left. But... REVIEWS!**

 **Candylou: I hope they get all better too! They've been through a lot...**

 **ErinJordan: Me too!**

 **Highflyer: I'm sorry I left at that awful cliffhanger and took so long to post. But I hope this will make up for it! Schools about to get out, and I will be able to post a lot more frequently then. And Callie may make an appearance, you never know.. ;)**

 **Supermikeyninjalady: Thanks! I'm probably not going to make a sequel, but I don't know yet. I'm definitely going to have another Hardy Boys story though, these guys are my favorite!**

 **Alrighty guys, please enjoy this overdue chapter!**

* * *

"Where's Joe?!" Frank repeated, frantically this time. He didn't help his groggy state as he attempted to push himself off the bed in search of his younger brother.

Fenton ran and pushed the boy's shoulders back down, careful to lay him down gently. They didn't need him to rip out his IV or stitches.

"Where's Joe?" Laura squeezed her son's hand tighter as he shouted his question.

"Sh, Frank, it's ok. We're right here. It's ok." Frank's eyes focused on his mother, the worry etched into his half-asleep face.

Fenton cut in next, causing Frank's focus to shift from his mother to his father. "Son, Joe's in surgery right now. He'll be out soon." Frank seemed to relax a little bit and leaned back into the bed. Now his eyes were bright and shining, more awake now.

Fenton hesitated before he asked his question. "Frank. Do you, remember what happened?"

Frank looked past his parents, at the white hospital wall across from him. He thought for a moment before everything that had happened came rushing into his memories like a waterfall.

* * *

 _Electricity from the taser shot through his body, and dark spots filled his vision until he fell._

 _His eyelids fluttered, and any noise or movement he tried to make was limited by ropes and a gag._

 _His back was on fire, from falling off the roof._

 _The man stood in front of them. "Finally. The Hardy Boys. What a pleasure."_

 _Antonio walked around Joe's chair, flipping the knife in his hand. "So tell me, Frank. Is it true, that you can feel his pain?"_

" _My friends here, well, let's just say they haven't had fun in a very long time."_

 _A guard kicked at Joe, dislocating his shoulder._

 _Frank smiled at his little brother. "Me too, buddy. Me too."_

 _The bullet slammed through the wood floors of the boat, making a hole_

" _Hey, leave him alone!" Frank shouted, and Antonio just sneered at him. "Or you'll do what?" Antonio turned his guards. "Throw him in the closet."_

 _Frank was getting no response out of Joe whatsoever. Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the middle of the room. Frank had to think of a plan, quick._

 _Frank Hardy was almost free. He tugged and tugged at his right hand, and it was finally starting to come undone._

' _Think about how I'm going to kill Antonio when we are out of here.' Frank said, wanting to vomit at the very thought of Antonio's name._

 _Slowly, for like felt like forever, the door creaked open, and whatever was on top of it slid off, letting the door open fully._

 _Everything was quiet for a second. Then the Hardy's boat exploded._

" _No, wait! I want to go with Joe!" He struggled against the grip of two men that came over to hold him down on the bed._

* * *

"-ank? Frank, can you hear me?" Fenton waved his hand in front of his son's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head lightly, trying to get all the images of everything out of his head.

Loud, rapid beeping caught the rest of his attention and he looked to his heart monitor. The lines were frantically moving up and down, matching the too-quick beating of his heart.

He took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds, and exhaled. After a few more of those, his heart rate lowered to the normal range. His parents looked at him concerned, but Frank waved them off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just needed a minute," Frank explained, waving his one hand to emphasize his point. "I'm all good now."

His parents smiled unconvincingly, but they dropped the subject. A knock at the door surprised Frank until his dad walked over to the door to open it.

"Also, a friend wanted to drop by," He said with a wink and opened up the door. His girlfriend, Callie, stood in the doorway and gave a shy wave.

"Callie!" Frank was surprised to see her standing there. She had been on a month-long trip to Mexico for a mission trip and wasn't supposed to get back until the next week.

"Hey, Frank. How are you doing?" Calli asked, walking over to his bed. Frank sat up and the two hugged, Callie being as gently as possible as to not mess around with the IV and the wires keeping her boyfriend hooked up to the machines.

"Better, now that you're here," Frank said with a smile and gave her a small kiss. Callie smiled and pulled away, resting up against the handlebars of the hospital bed. He sighed. It was his happy little family. Well, minus one. Joe was still in surgery.

Just then the doctor knocked on the door and poked her head in through the door. "Mr. Hardy? Joe is out of surgery. May I come in?"

Fenton nodded and waved her in. She shut the door behind her and adjusted her clipboard so she could read it.

"The surgery went well. The first part of fixing a dislocation is the reducing of the shoulder, or manually putting the shoulder back into the socket. This is done very well for not being in a professional vicinity, and in much more dire circumstances," Dr. Steinberg smiled down at Frank. Being their family doctor, she knew all about the shanagins those boys got into.

"We did an arthroscopic surgery on the shoulder, which is a skinny metal tube, similar to a pencil. Fiber Optics in the arthroscope gave us a chance to look around in the shoulder, with minimal damage to the surrounding tissue. Joe's ligaments around the socket were torn, so suture anchors were attached inside to keep them together. They're made of a plastic-like material, and overtime, when the ligaments and the shoulder heal completely, they will dissolve." She finished and pulled his clipboard behind her back, opening herself up for any questions.

"Can we see him?" Laura asked the first question, and the doctor nodded.

"He will be moved into this room shortly. I'll make sure of that." Dr. Steinberg nodded to excuse herself and left them alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! School is almost out, one more week thank goodness! Also, Happy Memorial Day! Thank you to all of our soldiers and veterans who served our country and laid down their lives.**

 **Anyway... Here is the next chapter, it's short and sweet because this story is getting close to ending, but there will be a few more things planned. And, REVIEWS!**

 **Highflyer: Thanks, I like Callie too. There will definitely be more of her soon ;)**

 **ErinJordan: Yep! Thanks!**

 **Candylou: Everybody's safe that the most important thing.**

 **Rita: *wink* That date may happen you never know! ;)**

 **Alrighty guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Frank, Callie and the rest of the family, chatted quietly for a little while when a knock on the door interrupted him. A nurse popped her head in through the door and addressed the family.

"Mr. Hardy? Joe's ready to move down here, if you could all move out of the way for a moment, we are bringing him right down." Instantly, the Hardy's and Callie moved along the side wall, waiting for the youngest boy to come in.

Minutes later, two nurses opened the door and a bed rolled through the doorway and the nurses put it to a stop next to Frank's bed. Joe was laying peacefully, eyes shut, sleeping under the influence of medical drugs.

The nurses finished setting up the equipment and left them to the room. Laura cried and ran over to her other son's bed, grabbing his hand and kissing it. She was so happy he was safe, emotion just overwhelmed her.

Laura told herself every time, it was their job. Her husband and her sons had a dangerous job, and it came with its risks. She knew that. It never made it easy.

Fenton came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, just as relieved as she was to see their youngest son safe and sound. The nurse had pulled Fenton aside and said Joe was on heavy pain medication, but he should wake up soon. So just like always, it was their job to wait.

Frank looked at his younger brother and was relieved, thanking God that he was safe and sound. The doctor had said the surgery had gone well, and his arm was bandaged and in a sling. But Frank couldn't stop staring at the bruise covering Joe's face and body from the beatings.

It made him so angry, it felt like he was going to explode. But Callie was there, and he couldn't explode in front of her.

So the normal conversation ensued, Callie, telling Frank what had been going on in their hometown, Fenton and Laura talked about other plans they had for when it was all over.

They all talked for about twenty minutes when a groan came from Joe and his eyelids fluttered. Everyone froze and turned towards him, where he was slowly waking up.

His eye opened fully, but his vision was all fuzzy. It took him a minute for him to fully recognize his surroundings. When he saw his family, he smiled.

"-up guys?" He asked, slurred words cutting off the beginning of the sentence.

"Back at you bro," Frank called, wanting to hope out of his bed and hug his brother, but he was hooked up to his own machines. But he settled for reaching his free hand out through the bars on the bed. Joe's own hand snaked through the bars, IV still attached and locked around Frank's.

Callie smiled and bent down to kiss Frank on the forehead, and Laura did the same to Joe. Their family was back together again.

Joe looked around and saw Callie and turned to his own parents. "Is Van here?" Laura smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is out of state but she is on the plane ride this morning to come back here. She should visit tonight."

Joe smiled as he thought of his girlfriend, excited to see her. He had a rough time with girlfriends, the first love of his life got blown up in a car bomb meant for their father, so he was constantly hurting about Iola. But then Vanessa showed up, and Joe knew how to love again. He loved Vanessa inside and out, and she knew about Iola, and some days he would be distant. But she loved him for that too.

"Ok, next question. How long till I'm outta here?" Joe joked and everybody laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I have been going through a rough writer's block and how to end this story, but I got over it! There nothing much else besides reviews!**

 **Highflyer: Thanks! Callie isn't my favorite character (Joe is if you can't tell ;)) but she does definitely get portrayed as the bad guy a lot, which is unfortunate because she is a great character. Here's the next chapter for ya, and I will sure try to write some more!**

 **ErinJordan: Yeah, it was really sweet, I had fun writing it. I don't do chapters like that too often.**

 **Candylou: I hope so too! ;)**

 **Ritu: I'm so glad you're excited, heres the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Ok, if you could just sign here, he'll be free to go," the doctor said, handing Fenton her clipboard full of release papers. Fenton took a couple moments to scratch his signature into the papers and put the clipboard back down on the table. He put a comforting hand on his youngest' shoulder, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok, Mr. Hardy, Joe, you're all set to go. Keep taking those meds, and come back in two weeks so we can take a look at your shoulder. I don't want to see you here before then, okay?" She winked at the blonde and left.

Frank limped along on crutches next to his brother as Fenton pushed Joe's wheelchair. Joe pouted, his arm folded across his chest.

"Why do I have to be in the wheelchair? The cripple is over there." He jacked his thumb in Frank's direction and Frank just stuck out his tongue.

"Cause I got out yesterday. And trust me, crutches are not as fun as you think they are." It took a long of work to get the crutches to get moving in a rhythmic motion. But with the number of times the boys had been to the hospital, it never took long to get used to it.

"When we get to the car you can get out of it, but until we get there, no," Fenton said firmly, smiling at his sons' antics. They got to the car without any more problems. Frank got into the front seat, careful not to move his injured leg too much. The stitches that were covered by gauze were not very strong, but he only needed to keep them for about a week. Other than the rest of his injuries, a mild concussion and the back pain from falling off the building were fixable with pain medication.

Joe was helped by his father into the back seat of the car, his injured arm hung close to his chest by a sling. When Joe stood up from the wheelchair the world seemed to spin and tilt in front of his eyes and his steps faltered. He grabbed the door for support and instantly Fenton was there behind him in case he fell.

Frank turned around in his seat to look at his little brother. "Joe? You ok?"

Joe shut his eyes for a moment, trying to lessen the pounding in his head and get over the dizzy spell. Even though he had barely gone over a whisper, Frank's voice sounded like a railroad train blowing past his head. When it was mostly gone, he opened them back up and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts." Joe sat down on the leather seats in the back of Fenton's car as the two other men looked at him concerned.

Fenton mumbled something Joe couldn't hear but both of them left it alone. Fenton plugged the keys into the car and started the engine, and soon they were on the highway driving to their house. Joe laid against the headrest of the seat, staring out the windows as they blew down the road.

Trees swirled together, making a long green splash of color against the blue sky. The other cars stretched and were compressed, making them different lengths. The sun shot out of the sky, sending lightning bolts of sun rays into Joe's eyes, blinding him. Whatever he did made his head hurt.

 _Stupid concussion_ , he thought to himself, but when even that hurt, he tried to shut down. Just to take a nap, then he would feel better.

Fenton and Frank sat silently in the front seat as Joe slept in the back. Frank's fingers tapped out a rhythm on the armrest in the car. His mind was wandering, thinking about everything that had happened. It was a mix of pain, anger, resentment. So he tried to focus on the good things.

Being home. Seeing his mom and dad. Joe was safe. Seeing his girlfriend. The dinner he and Callie planned as a double date with Joe and Vanessa tomorrow night. So much to look forward to.

Fenton flipped on the turn signal, listening to it click as the light flashed on the dashboard. He was happy, his sons were home, and Laura was home. Everything was all right. He glanced in the review mirror, sneaking a look at Joe. He was asleep, snoring softly. And Frank was looking out the window, quiet in his own thoughts.

Fenton looked across the intersection, checking for traffic. He had a red light and was turning left, so he couldn't move yet. Either way, the roads were clear. A second later, the light switched to green, and Fenton stepped on the gas.

Just as soon as he pulled out from his spot, a large truck came barreling down the road, running right into their car. The impact sent them flying, and the truck sped backward, away from the scene.

The Hardy's car flipped twice, until it crashed into the ground, on its side. They laid there in the middle of the intersection, with no other car around them. Above them, the traffic light slowly changed from green to a pulsing red.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I know how awful that last cliffhanger was so I told myself I wouldn't make you guys wait too long, so here's the next update! Lots of whump but you can never have enough whump. These next chapters will be exciting, to the least of it.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **candylou: Yep, there are definitely still some bad guys running around, who knows where they are now? ;)**

 **Penlew: Sorry, I did just do that... :)**

 **Guest: I know, I wanted to end it different than the others, so I guess that's kind of how I themed it! Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **ErinJordan: I know, it's so cruel, the Hardy's just run into really bad luck sometimes. And that I like whump, so there's that as well.**

 **Drumboy100: I know, right? I hope everything will turn out good at the end too!**

 **Highflyer: Thanks! Yeah, he had just gotten out of the hospital. Bad guys just have the worst timing ;)**

 **Alrighty guys, thanks for all the reviews, but I won't hold you any longer. Enjoy**

* * *

Joe groaned as he opened his eyes, his already concussed head really not liking all the abuse it was getting. He felt all his blood rush to one side of his body when he realized they weren't upright, the car was laying on its side.

Joe was pressed against the window, his seatbelt still wrapped around his waist and shoulders. Showed how much that really did. He was glad he was wearing it, though, otherwise, he might've ended up outside of the vehicle. He looked around, trying to assess the situation.

The back and front windshield were broken, along with the driver's side window. The shattered glass was all inside of the car, cutting into his body. The seats were scratched up and torn, seatbelts hanging off at weird angles.

Joe's legs stung and were sore, and looking at them showed the amount of glass that was embedded in his skin. His head hurt, and he felt blood running down his face from a particularly nasty gash above his eyebrow. And he had fallen on his side, right on the shoulder that had been dislocated. Joe groaned at his dumb luck, afraid to move and irritate his body.

He looked to the front see and saw his father and brother, still knocked out. Fenton was leaning sideways, the seatbelt the only thing holding him up. Joe could see some blood staining the leather of the steering wheel, probably the cause of Fenton's unconsciousness. Joe could barely see Frank, him being in the same position he was, just in front. He also was knocked out.

Joe told himself he was no help sitting there like a useless duck, he needed to get out of there. He could smell smoke and gasoline, not a good combination. Bracing himself, he pushed up with his good hand, almost crying out in pain from moving his other arm. He took deep breaths, focusing on the inhale and exhale instead of pain.

He unbuckled the seatbelt and rolled over until he was squatting on the broken window, holding his injured arm close to his chest. His sling was on the ground, shredded to pieces by the glass. There was no way he was getting out the window closest to him, that was pressed against the ground. He attempted to stand up, using the seats next to him to pull him up. Stretching his arm out, he could barely touch the door handle, but not enough to pull it.

He swore and looked for anything below him that could give him a boost. The closest was the buckles, popping out of the seat. Using those as a foothold, Joe gained a little extra height and could fully wrap his hand around the handle.

Joe tugged and tried to push the door open, but it was locked. He pushed at it a couple of more times, breathing getting heavy again. He didn't need this right now. He fingers fumbled for the knob on the arm of the door, only to find it was broke off.

He swore again, falling back to his spot on the window. He gasped for airs, feeling trapped again. This wasn't happening, not right now. He didn't need it, he just needed to get out of there. He could crawl over his father and hit the button, unlocking the car doors automatically, but

Joe didn't know if the electronics were damaged or not, if they would even work.

Tears pricked his eyes as the air seemed to get thinner around him, the walls of the car shrinking into him.

 _Gotta get out, gotta get out,_ Joe repeated in his head over and over again, trying to think about anything else to keep off a panic attack. The only other way out was the cracked window above his head.

Trying to keep his breathing under control, he grabbed his ripped sling and stepped back up onto the buckle. Joe wrapped the ripped cloth around his hand, covering his fist. His left hand was not as strong as his right, but his dominant hand was useless right now. Any movement in that arm would send a wave of fire up his body.

Bracing himself, Joe punched the center of the glass, right where the main crack was. It rained glass, pieces showering down on top of him. He threw his arm in front of his face, protecting his head. When the glass had finished falling out, he used the sling to pull the glass that was still stuck in the door frame, making it as clear as possible.

He stepped up to the third buckle, his head and upper body sticking out of the car. He stood there for a minute, taking in the cool air with his eyes shut. His anxiety lessened, and he felt better. Leaning over the side, he pulled his legs up and out of the window, getting fully out of the car.

He slid off the side of the car, hitting the ground on his hands and knees. He shut his eyes and put his hand against the car, catching his balance. The dizziness from his head and the pain in his arms and legs were enough to knock him out. But now he needed to get his brother and father out.

He ran over to the driver's side door, tugging on the handle. Unlike the back door, this door was unlocked. Joe pulled it open and looked down inside. His father was still sideways, stirring slightly.

"Dad? Dad? Wake up!" Joe called out, voice hoarse and scratchy. Fenton's head rocked from side to side, until he jerked fully awake. He pulled at his seatbelt until it unclicked and he caught himself before he hit Frank's chair.

"Joe? Are you ok?" Fenton asked, staring at his sun through the window.

"I'm fine, Dad. But we need to get you and Frank out of there." Joe stepped up so he could reach inside the vehicle. Fenton grasped his son's hand and used it to pull himself up. When Fenton was out of the car, he hugged Joe, keeping him close.

Joe sighed, being in the comfort of his dad's arms. He was exhausted and in pain, all he wanted to do was go home. He pulled back and looked at their almost completely destroyed care.

"How are we going to get Frank out?"

Fenton thought for a moment. "I got it, help me out here." They grabbed the edge of the car and pulled down, hard. Running on adrenaline, they were able to get the car to fall, crashing on the ground in the right position.

Fenton ran around to the other side and slammed open the passenger side door, unbuckling his oldest son and pulling him free from the wreck. Fenton threw Frank's arms over his shoulder and dragged him to the other side, across the street, and into the grassy area. Joe followed closely behind, and the three guys fell into the grass, taking a breather.

"Do we ever get a break?" Joe asked his father and he just laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, today is probably going to be a two for one deal, because I took so long to write this chapter, I am almost ready to post the next chapter after this one. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, it's coming down to the last few chapters. You guys have been so awesome and supported this story, it's been amazing.**

 **Now, reviews!**

 **Candylou: Yep, at least there out. Well well well, we will see how they fare.**

 **t4swp: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Alrighty guys, hope you enjoy! I should get the next chapter out by late tonight or tomorrow morning.**

* * *

Frank groaned and brought his hands up to rub his face. That only wiped more blood across his face. He blinked until his eyes opened fully and he saw his father kneeling over him.

"Frank? You ok?" Frank heard his father's voice, but it was off in the distance. Frank pushed himself with his hands until he sat up on his own. He saw the road in front, smoke billowing out of the hood of the car as it laid on the road bent and smashed up.

"What happened?" He asked, running a hand through his messed up hair.

"The bodyguards did," Joe answered this time, sitting in his own spot a few feet away. One knee was brought up near his chest and the other leg was stretched out in front of him, pants stained with blood. His arm lay limply across his legs, also covered in blood, glass pieces sticking out of various places. The left side of his face was a dark red, all the blood that had run down his face and on the collar of his shirt was all dried up. He looked like crap, and Frank guess he looked about the same.

"When Antonio was arrested, he was alone. There was nobody else with him." Fenton added.

"Exactly," Joe said, emphasizing his point by holding out a piece of grass he had been playing with at Frank, never looking up from the ground. "While Antonio stuck around to blow up the ship while we were still on it, the bodyguards took their clue and got the heck outta dodge. They needed to finish the job."

Frank wiped his bloody hand on the hem of his shirt, grunted as some of the red was still stuck on the skin. A cut on his cheek was the source of blood on his face, and his head hurt from the crash, but mostly he was fine. A few scraps of glass here, a few bruises here, he was all good. He was on some pretty strong pain medication for his back, so he barely even felt anything there. So the concern shifted onto the next person.

"Joe, you alright?"

Joe kept his eyes towards the ground, just playing with the blade of grass in his one hand. He was leaning up against a tree behind him, letting that support most of his weight. With every breath his body hurt, his ribs poking at his insides. His head pounded and his shoulder was on fire, just adding extra pain.

"I'm fine," He said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his breathing even. He shut his eye tightly, keeping the dizziness at bay. He didn't even need to look up to know that Frank was staring at him, not believing his statement.

Frank gave him one last glance, knowing that Joe wasn't going to tell him anymore so he just dropped the topic. "Dad?"

Fenton looked at his son and gave a small smile. "I'm good, Frank. I'm good." A goosebump on the middle of his forehead was crusted with blood, and some pieces of glass were embedded into his arm.

The revving of engines brought everyone's attention up to the street, where a truck came barreling down the road. The color and build were the same as the truck that hit them, and immediately Fenton and Frank were standing up and alert. The truck's back tires smoked as the driver slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of the intersection.

Joe used the tree behind him to help himself up and was immediately assaulted by a wave of dizziness and black spots in front of his eyes. The ground swayed at his feet and he couldn't seem to stand upright. He carried his right arm near his chest, and his legs were on fire with any bit of pressure put on him. All the adrenaline that made him able to get his father and Frank out of the destroyed car was gone, and he was running on fumes.

"So, slight problem," Joe called out, grabbing his father and Frank's attention. He took a wobbly step towards them, before he collapsed and hit the ground, passed out. Frank ran over to his kid brother while looking over his shoulder to watch the criminal's bodyguards step out of the car. Fenton swore under his breath as they started walking towards them.

"C'mon Joe, you had to do this right now?" Frank mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Joe from under the shoulders and laid him beside the tree, so he had some cover but he could also keep on eye on them.

Fenton ran over to their car, slamming open the driver's door and frantically looking around inside. Frank stood with his feet shoulder width apart, fists hanging tightly at his sides, preparing to fight. Simultaneously, the guards reached back behind them and pulled out two handguns, pointing them directly at Frank.

"Dad, gun!" Frank called out, alerting his father.

"Already ahead of you." Fenton ran back to his eldest with his own handgun gripped tightly in his two hands. The bodyguards stopped, staring at Fenton and Frank from their side of the road. They faced off from opposite sides of the road, neither side taking any more territory.

"What are we going to do about Joe?" Frank stage-whispered to his father, shooting a glance at his younger brother laying on the ground next to the tree.

"We can't do anything right now," Fenton whispered back, "We need to deal with those two."

Frank stared at the bodyguards with a glare that could burn down a building. "What do you want?" He screamed across the road, making sure the guards could hear him loud and clear.

The guards low, guttural voice called back, barely loud enough for them to be heard. "To finish the job."

All was silent for the moment. "What's the job?"

"Kill the Hardy boys."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, I told you I'd get another chapter out tonight! This one is nice and short, some angst, fun to write you know.**

 **REVIEWS! A lot already!**

 **Highflyer: Thanks!**

 **ErinJordan: Here you go, next chapter!**

 **Candylou: Yep I hope some help shows up as well!**

 **t4swp: yep cliffhangers are really fun**

* * *

 _All was silent for the moment. "What's the job?"_

" _Kill the Hardy Boys."_

* * *

Frank groaned out loud, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed out loud, surprising the guards and his own father. "Are you seriously-you know, I'm not, I called it. I wish Joe was hearing this, I think he would die laughing. Oh well, then you wouldn't need to kill us right?"

Frank was pissed off. He stomped towards the middle of the road, and when Fenton tried to call out his name and stop him, he didn't even listen. Anger bubbled up inside of him, threatening to spill over. It was the same thing, the same threat over and over and over again. It _never_ stopped.

"I mean, isn't it always kidnap the Hardys, get information out of the Hardys, _kill the Hardy's."_ He sneered at the last part, aiming it directly at the guards.

Frank understood certain dangers came with being the son of a detective, and with being detectives themselves. But it didn't mean that it had to be hard. Always attack the Hardy Boys, and it never ended. He knew the job never ended, they would always be hunted by more criminals by putting them away for good.

"I'm so sick of it. And it's not my fault, it's not my father's fault, it's not any of our faults. It's all your fault, you and every other criminal that has ever targeted us." By this point, Frank had captured his audience's attention and had walked right up to the two bodyguards.

"So it's over. You're finished, drop your guns and put your hand behind your head." Frank commanded, right up in the guard's faces.

The two bodyguards looked at each other and down back at Frank, stretching to their identical six and a half foot height. Then they laughed, loud and gruff. Frank growled, and the guards just laughed even harder.

"What's stopping us from shooting you right here and now? You're not even armed," The second guard asked, the first time he had talked.

Then Frank smiled, immediately reaching into his back waistband and pulling out the gun Fenton had. His father had handed it off to him as soon as he started ranting. Frank held it out with two hands, feet shoulder-width apart, aimed directly at the chest of the first guard. As soon as Frank drew his, the two bodyguards drew theirs, aiming it at Frank.

"Two against one? Doesn't seem very fair," the guard said, giving Frank a dirty smile.

"Trust me, I drop you and your partner her before you even have the chance to blink," Frank whispered fiercely. "No one touches my family."

The staredown was intense, and all was fine until two gunshots rang out from the street.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, guys, this story has gotten so popular as it's about to finish, I'm so proud! So, just a disclaimer for this chapter, I have no experience with panic attacks or any symptoms of depression or anything, so I am writing this as best as I can from not knowing anything about it. I'm sorry if it's not completely accurate. I've written so much Joe whump, I gotta show that Frank's just as broken as he is. So yeah, just a disclaimer that I am not an expert on the topic.**

 **Other than that, reviews!**

 **rebeccareneesharplake: Me too, man.**

 **ErinJordan: Yeah, I am going to leave it there. I hate reading cliffhangers but writing them is a different story. ;)**

 **Candylou: Frank does have a lot on his plate. I guess you'll just have to find out.**

 **t4swp: Maybe? Maybe not?**

 **Highflyer: Yeah, Frank's pretty kick-butt these chapters.**

 **Alrighty, I'm going it leave that there. This'll wrap up soon, I think, but I'm not done yet, there will definitely be more Hardy Boys stories in my future. The question is, what are they going to be about? Hmm, I don't know, but I will figure that out. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the gunshots went off, Frank stood in front of the two guards, eyes cold as smoke drifted away from the barrel of his gun. The bodyguards looked down in shock, staring at the matching bullet holes in their chests, before dropping their gun and falling to the ground. Frank stood over their bodies and watched as the light slowly drained from their eyes. He watched, his mind completely blank: no thoughts, no emotions, no feelings.

He was stuck in the back corner of his mind, a place where he had only been once before, where he was given the same situation; protect his family at all costs, no matter what.

In that place, he had no filter. Every thought filled his brain, the good, the bad, the ugly. Things would never even consider thinking about became the main focus, up and in front. He felt empty inside, while at the same time he felt heavy. It was a feeling he couldn't describe, but it was familiar.

Faintly he heard his father's voice calling his name over and over, trying to bring him back. Frank just turned around and stalked towards his father, gun gripped tightly in his hands. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, his mind was acting for him. He needed to regain control, but it was too powerful. As Frank stomped towards Fenton, inside he was fighting for control against his own mind.

Fenton noticed something was off and put his hands up in the air as Frank got closer to him, and backed away slowly. "Frank put the gun down," Fenton commanded fiercely. Frank scowled and Fenton tried again quieter this time.

"Frank put the gun down. It's done, we won. You're okay." Frank heard his father's words, but they went in one ear and out the other. He couldn't process what was going on, he had started to gain more control over his thoughts but it was slipping. He started to have a panic attack, his heart was racing and he couldn't seem to keep his grip on reality. His head pounded and his lungs seemed tiny, making it harder and harder to breathe. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

' _Oh god, what did I do? I just killed two men. I just-I just I can't believe-'_

"Frank."

Frank's head snapped up, the soft voice bringing him back on the ground. Joe struggled to sit up in the grass, his hand barely holding him up.

"Frank, listen to me." He called again, knowing that if Frank would just listen, he could bring him back. Joe had seen this side of Frank before when they were on a different case. It was scary at first, but Joe had brought him out of it then, so it would work now. At least, he hoped it would.

Frank was back, and he immediately dropped the gun, the metal clattering against the concrete. He backed away from the weapon carefully as if it was about to explode. It was a dark place where he had come from. He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts out of his head for good, but they just retreated to the back of his mind. Even small fragments of those thoughts, in reality, scared Frank, but Joe had helped bring him out. Leave it to his little brother to save the day again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bodies of the two bodyguards, blood pooling on the ground underneath them.

Frank remembered what he did, staring at the bodies. He had killed them. He told himself it had been the right thing: they were the bad guys. They had kidnapped them, tortured them, and tried to kill them. They _deserved_ to die. But it wasn't Frank's place to do it. They should've been taken to jail, put through the system, and locked up for the rest of their lives. Frank didn't know what to feel. He felt bad, he had just killed them, but again, he didn't. They had done some horrible things, and they wouldn't be able to do them anymore.

It didn't feel good to have the weight of two dead men on your shoulders.

Instantly, Frank remembered the condition Joe was in and ran over to him. Fenton searched for a phone in their crushed car to call the police and get them down here. Frank kneeled next to Joe as he groaned and laid back down on the grass. The world spun in front of Joe's eyes, the feeling familiar but not any more fun that it was the last time.

"Joe, you alright?" Frank asked cautiously, looking over the damage.

"'m good," Joe said, eyes only half open. "You good?" He asked, one eyebrow cocked upward. Right now he was more concerned about his older brother than his current state.

Frank know he wasn't talking about physically and he signed. "Yeah, Joe. I'm alright."

"Good," Joe mumbled sleepily. "Tell the Doc I said hi."

Joe's eyes slipped shut and Frank shook his shoulders. "No, no, don't-" Frank tried to stop him but Joe passed out again, completely unresponsive. Frank sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, before standing up and walking towards his dad, who was finishing up a phone call.

"Yep, right outside of the hospital." Fenton laughed out loud. "Yeah, dumb luck, I know. They'll be out here, we're going back in to see the doctor. Bye." Fenton hung up the phone and looked towards his oldest son.

"That was Collig," He explained, "They'll be down here in a few minutes. We should get going."

Frank nodded, but hitched his thumb over his shoulder, pointing in Joe's direction. "Joe's not really in walking condition right now." Fenton shrugged as they walked over to the unconscious boy.

"That's alright, I got him. It's not that far of a walk." Fenton, with a boost from Frank, picked up Joe bridal style, his uninjured arms thrown around his father's neck and the other lying across his chest. His head was pressed up against Fenton's shoulder, to keep from bouncing around. Together they started the short trek back to the hospital where they had just gotten released from.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I just had a week long vacation to San Antonio and boy, it is freaking hot in Texas. I mean, c'mon. Anyway, since I missed a week, I've been frantically writing the next chapters for all of my stories, fortunately, this one I had mostly completed before I left. So it's all nice and ready to go for you now!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Highflyer: It's not me, trouble just seems to follow them around everywhere! ;) The main dude was picked up and sent to jail in one of the earlier chapters, the goons were just working on their own. Or were they? I guess we'll never know... ;)**

 **Candylou: It's amazing the bond that siblings share. I hope they all are alright too!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, it kind of surprised me too!**

 **ErinJordan: Me too!**

 **rebeccareneesharplake: Yep! We will have to see!**

 **Well, buddios here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

As the three Hardy walked through the front door of Bayport Hospital, nurses immediately surrounded them. Three strong nurses picked Joe up out of Fenton's hands and pushed him away on the first stretcher nurses shouting over each other.

Frank was next, a wheelchair brought right towards him. Two nurses lifted his arms and helped him sit in the chair when Frank suddenly felt the pain. He looked down at the gauze covering his leg, which was stained a deep shade of red.

"How did you not notice this?" A nurse asked, flabbergasted as she checked the wound. "You managed to pull out all of your stitches." Frank shrugged, gritting his teeth at the now noticeable pain. He guessed it was just adrenaline. Adrenaline could do some amazing things when it came to situations like that. His legs were lifted up and rested in the wheelchair, relieving some of the pressure on it, and he was pushed away.

Fenton was the last one to get picked up, although it was only a few seconds after Joe left. The hospital staff was efficient. They were saving lives, after all. A wheelchair was brought for him to, and a nurse placed his hurt arm gently in his lap. Pieces of glass stuck out of his forearm and bicep, enough to draw blood, effectively turning his whole arm read.

He craned his head around to looked at the nurse pushing him towards a hospital bed. "You need to call my wife, Laura Hardy. She needs to know what's going on."

The nurse nodded and pushed him into a room where a couple others were already waiting with Frank on the opposite bed. The lifted Fenton up and over onto the bed, laying him back against the pillows.

"I will sir, but now you need to relax. The doctor will be in here in a minute. For now, these nurses will take care of you." The female nurse left, and the nurses inside of their room got right to work.

A wet and soapy washcloth was handed to both of the men, letting them wipe their own face off. They came back bloody, and Frank hissed when it rubbed over the cut on his cheek. The goose egg on Fenton's head was sore, and the bruise was already turning an ugly shade of blue and purple.

The nurses inserted an IV into both of the men, giving fluids back to their bodies and adding some painkiller in it as well. Then Fenton's nurse, whose name tag read 'Josie' grabbed a little container and some tweezers, sitting on a stool that had been brought up next to his bed.

"This is going to sting a little bit, but the painkillers will kick in soon," she promised and grabbed Fenton's arm gently to keep it steady. One by one, she grabbed the tip of each shard of glasses and pulled them out of his skin, dropping them into the metal container with a satisfying _clink_! Fenton hissed at the ones pulled out of his forearm, but the time she got to the ones in his upper arm, the morphine had kicked in and he barely even felt it anymore.

When Josie was all down, she took a new washcloth and gently wiped off the blood on his arm, revealing only the cut themselves. When that was clean, she applied a soothing cream and some butterfly bandages for the smaller cuts. The larger ones needed some stitches, which she grabbed from the counter behind her and applied those quickly. She was one of the fastest nurses Fenton had ever seen and he appreciated it.

With Frank, he had two nurses with him, named Mollie and Emily. Mollie was completely focused on his leg, unwrapping the gauze that had been put on previously and examining the damage.

"All your stitches have been pulled, how did you not feel this?" She asked her patient, confirming what the first nurse had said. Frank shrugged sheepishly.

"You never know what you'll do for your family," was his only answer and Mollie couldn't help but agree. She had heard stories of women lifting cars to save their child trapped underneath and other miracles that shouldn't have been possible. But they were just that, miracles. There was a God watching over those families, protecting them. Mollie quickly touched the cross she wore around her neck, sending a quick prayer for her family, other families in the same predicament, and the Hardys. They needed all the prayer they could get.

When she finished she focused back on the leg, gathering the tools she needed to extract the ripped stitches. Slowly, she used tweezers to pull the thread out from under the skin, the fabric coming back out bloody. She used scissors to pull apart some final knots and pulled the rest of the stitches out, disposing of them in a plastic bag.

While Mollie cleaned and started a new batch of stitched on Frank's leg, Emily worked on the other issues. She cleaned the cut on his cheek, which wasn't very deep, just long, and put butterfly bandages on that. Scrapes on his arms and face were fixed with ointment and little band-aids. He had been relatively luck during the crash.

"What hurts?" Emily stood back and asked, looking over her patient.

Frank did a mental check of himself. "Not a lot, just my leg-" A sudden burst of fire from his back choked off his sentence and he shut his eyes, groaning. The pain had suddenly flared up, out of nowhere.

Emily looked over him, concerned. "What? What is it?"

Frank kept his eyes shut gritted his teeth. "My back. Kind of fell off a roof earlier. The Doc gave me some meds for it, 'must've worn off." Emily understood and immediately ran to grab some more painkillers and injected it into Frank's IV. It wasn't instant, it took a few minutes for the painkiller to get through his bloodstream, but when it reached it was a relief. Frank sighed and leaned his head back against the pillow, just as Mollie finished up the stitches and wrapped gauze around his leg.

"Alright, all done. Try not to rip these ones out this time." Mollie warned, and waved a finger at Frank. He laughed, and Fenton looked over amused.

"We'll go get the doctor." The nurses left the room, leaving Fenton and Frank to themselves. After a minute of silence, Frank was the first one to ask the question they had both been thinking but didn't dare say out loud.

"Is Joe going to be okay?" Frank almost whispered, as if he said it too loud it wouldn't be true. Fenton looked at his oldest son with sad eyes.

"I don't know. We have to pray he will." Frank shut his eyes, knowing that was going to be the answer but still didn't want to hear it. Suddenly, a knock on the door caught their attention and the door cracked open.

Dr. Steinberg's head poked through the door, her glasses on her face and her regular clipboard in her hand. She walked in with her arms folded against her chest, a serious look on her face.

"I can't leave you guys for 24 hours without you finding more trouble, huh?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Ugh, guys, school starts in like a week and it's no fun, so I'm posting as many chapters for my stories as I can before I'm drowning in school work. So here is the next, overdue chapter for this story, and I think things are really winding down. I have a goal, however. This story has my most reviews, and I want to see if we can break 100 reviews before it ends. Do you think we can do that? Awesome ;)**

 **Now... REVIEWS**

 **rebeccareneesharplake: Yeah he should be fine. Maybe? ;)**

 **Candylou: Yeah, I hope it's smooth riding from here on out.**

 **ErinJordan: They might as well, they're in it so much!**

 **Highflyer: Yeah that should be the last of them. Now they just have to deal with themselves...;)**

 **t4swp: He's getting some help, he'll be back soon! I promise**

 **Alrighty buddios, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"No, you really can't. We're like a trouble magnet," Frank answered the doctor's previous question about trouble following them around. He broke out into a small smile and their doctor shared it, before being serious again and looking down at her clipboard once again. Frank had once joked that she never puts it down, but now he wasn't sure that it was a joke.

"How's Joe?" Fenton asked, immediately after all the jokes had died down and it was back to business.

Dr. Steinberg fixed her glasses so she could read her paper proper and looked up at the two men before her, worried about their brother and son. "Well, he was already in pretty bad shape before the accident, you know that. So being rammed full-on by a car? Really doesn't help. Various cuts and scrapes along his face and arm, stitches were needed for a cut above his eyebrow. Glass pieces were stuck mostly in his legs, so those were removed and the wound was cleaned. He has a minor concussion and a couple bruised ribs, so breathing will be a little painful." Dr. Steinberg took a breath and continues, Fenton and Frank hanging onto every word.

"And his shoulder. The surgery we had done previously had been ruined when the truck hit you guys, all the tendons and stitched put in ripped out. As soon as he was taken in he was put through another round, and they finished up a few minutes ago. Everything went well, there were no complications, but his arm is in a sling and will be stiff and painful to move for a while. But everything is well, he will be moved here in a few moments." Dr. Steinberg nodded after Fenton thanked her and walked back out, leaving the two older Hardy to themselves to think.

After a stretch of silence, Fenton looked over to his oldest and forced a smile. "I told Collig to call your mom, so she should be getting over here soon." Fenton frowned when Frank didn't answer and kept staring at his hands.

"Son, are you alright?" Fenton asked, really concerned.

Frank whispered something under his breath, but Fenton couldn't hear him. He asked Frank to speak up, but he was almost afraid of what he was going to say. "I killed them," Frank had finally said loud enough for Fenton to hear. Fenton nodded, eyes shutting to think about it.

Frank didn't want to hear anything from his father. He knew Fenton was going to encourage him, say something to try and change his mind about how he felt but he didn't want to hear it. He should've stayed there with Antonio's guards until Collig arrived so he could be picked up. He had killed them, he deserved to be in jail. It didn't matter what anyone else said. That's where he deserved to be.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Fenton opened his mouth to speak. "Frank, I know you feel-"

Frank didn't want him to finish. "You know what I feel? You know what I'm feeling like right now?"

"Frank-" Fenton tried to interrupt but Frank was having none of it.

"No, there's no way. I just _killed_ those two men. I freaking killed them, so you know how I'm feeling? There's-"

"YES!"

Fenton shout over Frank's rant silenced both of them, leaving Frank to stare at his father in shock. Fenton rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled loudly, as Frank actually just sat and listened.

"A bunch of my cases I don't tell you boys about, right? As a cop and an investigator? It's better for you if you don't know the details, and I would like to keep it that way. I know _exactly_ how you're feeling because I've done the same thing before. It's in a kill-or-be-killed situation, and your the one who ends up still alive. I know it doesn't feel good, I feel the weight of those deaths every day. It's not something you just forget about."

Frank nodded, feeling slightly better. He understood his father had to do some less-than-legal things before, and now he himself was in that category.

Before either of them could say another word to each other, someone knocked on the door and a few nurses rolled and barely awake Joe into the hospital room. They didn't normally fit three patients into one room, but there could be a few exceptions.

The nurses locked the wheels on Joe's bed and parked him right next to Frank, and the drugged Joe winked at one of the female nurses before she left. Frank looked over at him amused and taunted his baby brother.

"Don't let Vanessa see that," Frank teased and Joe's eyes immediately grew wide, regretting the decision. Frank could barely contain his laughter as tears bubbled up in Joe's eye and soon he was crying.

Frank chuckled and covered it with a cough as Joe was crying with the sheet that covered his body pulled up to his face. "What's wrong buddy?"

Joe sniffed and looked at his brother with tears running down his face. "I don't want Vanessa to leave me!"

Fenton forced down a laugh as well and Frank smiled at Joe. "She's not going to leave you, you're overreacting. Go to sleep, buddy."

Joe sniffed one more time before mumbling an 'okay' and shutting his eyes, snoring loudly not even a minute later. As soon as he started, Frank and Fenton burst into laughter. It felt good after a long time of worry that they would never be found.

"Joe sure is loopy on those drugs, man." Fenton nodded with Frank's statement and then Laura walked into the room, let in by a nurse, bringing Callie and Vanessa. Laura kissed Fenton and Callie hugged Frank, while Vanessa pulled up a chair next to Joe's bed, brushing some of his messy blonde hair from his forehead. He was so peaceful.

"You should've seen it, Vanessa," Frank laughed and continued to tell her what had happened minutes before, everyone laughing at Joe's outburst. Everyone settled into the uncomfortable hospital room and waited. Just wait around, talking, trying to hang on the last shred of normality that hung in the air around them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I'm back! So school started recently, so I'm going to be a little slower on posting. But for now, enjoy!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Candylou: Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Rawesomecat: Thanks!**

 **Highflyer: Definitely some more of the girlfriends coming up I promise.**

 **rebeccareneesharplake: I know it was fun to write!**

 **ErinJordan: Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Joe mumbled softly under his breath and his eyes opened blearily, blinking a couple times to get his eyes completely open. It was all blurry for a moment, before focusing on the girl leaning in front of him, long brown hair hanging down, almost touching him. His hand reached up slowly as if he was going to touch the long strands before it was too much work and the hand dropped back and hit the bed.

His vision focused and Vanessa was the girl standing in front of him, a smile gracing her beautiful lips and eyes shining in the grim hospital light. "Hey, Detective," she said, running her hand through the messy blond hair of her boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, a smile pulling tight against his bruised face. He tried a second time to touch her face and falling short until she grabbed his hand to help and pressed it up against her face. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes as they started to brim with tears. A single teardrop rolled down her cheek and he rubbed it away when he smiled.

"Hey, hey, shh. I'm alright, I'm right here," Joe whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy. Vanessa nodded and pulled back to smiled and wipe away any of the remaining tears. She mouthed the words ' _I know'_ a few times after pulling back and looking at the rest of the Hardy family.

"Welcome back, little bro," Frank called from his bed next to him, now sitting up with the help of his bed. Fenton was on the other side of Frank and smiled at his youngest. Laura was standing beside Fenton and Callie was sitting on the edge of Frank's bed, her feet curled up underneath her.

"How you are doing, Joe?" Laura asked, her hand firmly interlocked with her husband's. He nodded and looked down at the rest of his body.

"'m fine, sore, tired. Feel like a truckload of crap." Joe smiled, even though everything he said was true, and even with the meds he was loaded up on didn't make all the pain go away. Even just a slight shift in the bed would send a new wave load of pain radiating from his body. He made a mental note to ask the nurse for something a little stronger.

After a little mix of silence and quiet conversations, Joe spoke up, toying with the heart monitor attached to his finger. "So, when are we all getting out of here?"

Before anyone could answer, a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Dr. Steinberg with her typical clipboard hanging at her side. "At your current rate, might be sooner than you think." She stepped fully into the room, sliding her glasses down so she could read the fine print of the papers.

"Mr. Hardy, Frank, both of you are ready to be released, your discharge papers are being prepared. Joe, however, we want to hold you here overnight, just to do some final tests before you go, I believe-" The doctor tried to continue, but Fenton held up his hand, cutting her off.

"Doctor, thank you, but we either stay here together or we all leave together. It didn't work out to well the first time, and I would prefer that we all go home, because some quality rest at home will do better than sitting in a hospital bed. So, with your permission, we would like the discharge papers for all of us." Fenton paused for a second. "Please."

Dr. Steinberg stared at Fenton, and a tense standoff held the two adults for a few moments before the doctor sighed and held her clipboard behind her and nodded. "Fine. I'll go grab the papers. But you have to promise to take your meds, and actually rest. All of you," she warned, pointing at all three of her patients.

"Yes, ma'am," all three of them said at the same time, and she smiled and turned to go get the papers.

Callie slid from the edge of the bed, closer to Frank, smiling. "So, after this, we need to go out somewhere. Quiet, not too busy, somewhere nice. To eat too, you probably haven't had decent food in while."

Frank nodded, pushing some hair behind Callie's ear. "Yes, ma'am. Right away."

Vanessa looked over and smiled before looking at Joe with her arm crossed. "Well, Joe, what are we going to do?" She asked, barely containing the giggle that threatened to come out.

Joe's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled, pretending to think really hard about the decision. "I'm thinking… a trip to Hawaii will do for now, what do you think?" Vanessa laughed out loud and leaned down to hug Joe, who kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll go out to dinner, go someplace nice too, I promise. As soon as I get out of here." They smiled and kissed lightly before a couple of nurses walked inside with wheelchairs, intending on helping their patients out of the building.


	25. Chapter 25

**Whoo, this one was actually so fun to write, I'm enjoying it, even though this is coming to a close really soon. School is going pretty well, it's kind of kicking my butt, but it's pretty good. Kind of fun. Anyway, I finished writing this chapter and decided to share it. Finally. There will probably be two, maybe three more chapters after this, but this time its close to ending. Now...**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Highflyer: I know! There will be more happy chapters from now on, that's for sure!**

 **Candylou: Heres for hoping!**

 **Rawesomecat: Thanks! :)**

 **ErinJordan: I hope so too, they have the worst of luck... ;)**

 **rebeccareneesharplake: Thanks so much! It's going pretty well so far...**

 **Now, the moment you've all be waiting for... actually probably not. Whatever. Next chapter, here you go!**

* * *

The ride home was, thankfully, uneventful. Laura had driven the big family car down to the hospital, piling all of the Hardy men into the big seats. Callie and Vanessa had driven together in Callie's car, so they hopped in there and rode behind the Hardy Van.

Laura as cautious as she drove, making extra sure that she didn't hit any potholes or a rough stretch of road, to make the ride as smooth as possible. Frank looked out the window, scanning the area for any trucks or stray cars barreling towards them, even though he knew Antonio and his men were in jail or dead, he couldn't help feel nervous.

Frank glanced over to Joe in the seat next to him, his head against the glass and eyes mostly closed. It looked like he was asleep, or about to be and Frank envied him. But at the same time, he didn't. Joe had been through so much in a short period of time, the exhaustion had finally caught up with him. Frank guessed as soon as they got home, he would be in the same state.

Luckily, the drive from the hospital to the Hardy home was not far, and they reached it in a reasonable time. Laura helped Fenton get out of the car, and Callie helped Frank, handed him his crutches when he got out. Vanessa carefully opened the door, catching Joe so he wouldn't fall out, and whispered in his ear softly until he woke up. He mumbled sleepily and allowed her to lead him out of the car and up the front porch, into the familiar house. Laura and the girls helped their boys up the stair steps without much trouble, and led all of them to their beds. So good rest and taking the medicine were the doctors orders, without any room for messing around.

As soon as their heads hit the pillow, the Hardy Boys and their father were out like a light, dead to the world.

* * *

Frank grumbled under his breath and turned in his bed, groaning when he hit his leg the wrong way against the bed. Suddenly, he woke up with a start, shooting up in his bed. He searched around the room frantically, looking for something he couldn't find. With a grunt he slid out of his bed, limping down the hall to the door leading to another bedroom and flung it open.

Frank sighed with relief when he saw his little bro still sleeping peacefully in his own bed. His nightmares had given him other outcomes, ones where Joe didn't make it out alive. As soon as Frank saw him with his own two eyes, he felt a lot better. Joe was here, he was safe. Frank shut his eyes and shut the door to Joe's room, letting him get back to sleep. Frank rubbed his eyes and face, trying to wipe off the tiredness off his face, not giving any decent results.

Frank stumbled down the stairs, using the railing attached to the wall to help him down. When he reached the bottom he limped into the living room and dropped to the couch, next to his girlfriend. Callie smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Morning, sleepy head," Callie whispered and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the side of his neck. She laid there, hands grasping his shirt tightly pressed against his chest. They stayed there, Frank running his hand up and down her back, just soaking up each other's presence.

Laura was moving around in the kitchen, the smell of eggs cooking on the pan slowly floating through the whole house. While Frank and Callie were on the couch, Vanessa sat on the other end, playing on her phone.

"When did you guys get here?" Frank asked, his voice muffled from Callie's hair.

"This afternoon. You guys have been out for a long time," Vanessa explained, still looking at her phone. She was scrolling through something, lips pressed tightly together. She paused, before looking up to ask the question she had been wanting too. "Is Joe awake? Is he… alright?"

Frank smiled at her softly, but shook his head. "No, he's still sleeping. But he's alright. Or he will be." Vanessa didn't smile or anything, but nodded her head. Frank took that as an answer and buried his face back into Callie's hair. Everyone sat in silence, three of the kids on the couch, Laura by the stove and Fenton sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a small cup of coffee.

Thumping from the upstairs floor caught everyone's attention and they stared at the stairs, watching Joe stumble down the stairs, his arm pressed up against a crumpled t-shirt and shorts, fair hair tousled and sticking up everywhere. He looked up once he reached the bottom and saw everyone staring at him.

A tired smile filled his face. "Howdy," he greeted, his voice low and gravelly. Vanessa's eyes immediately lit up and a genuine smile crossed her face as she dropped her phone on the couch and stood up to hug her boyfriend. She pressed against his chest, taking a deep breath of the familiar Joe smell as he good arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Being a good couple inches taller than his girlfriend, his chin rested on top of her head. He shut his eyes, savoring the familiarness of everything around him. His girlfriend in his arms, Frank nearby, his parents not to far either, breakfast cooking in the kitchen, everything. It was home.

"How are you feeling, Joe?" Laura called over her shoulder as she pushed the eggs around in the pan.

Hand in hand Joe walked with Vanessa to the kitchen table and pulled out chairs for them to sit in. He groaned as he slowly dropped into the chair, keeping his arm as still as possible. There wasn't a cast on his arm, and he didn't want to grab his sling just yet, so he just held his arm in his hands and lap. It throbbed, but the medication he had taken the night before and when he woke up were doing a pretty good job.

"Pretty good, tired. How long was I out?" Fenton chuckled when Joe asked and he watched his youngest carefully.

"Both you and Frank slept for about twelve hours. Possibly more, we stopped counting after that." They all chuckled and Frank and Callie joined everyone else at the family kitchen table. Laura finished up cooking the eggs, and the final batch of toast popped out of the toaster, and she made plates for everyone, bringing them to the table. The food smelled delicious, but everyone waited until all the food was out and Laura was sitting with them, before they bowed their heads and Fenton started to pray.

"Dear heavenly father, thank you so much for this day and bringing our boys home safe and sound, and keeping us on our way here. Thank you for this meal and the food and family around us. In Jesus' name, I pray, Amen."

Chorused voices saying Amen wrapped up the prayer, and everyone dug into the food. Frank groaned as soon as he took the first bite, the food being the best thing he had tasted in a couple of days. Actually some of the only food he had in a couple of days. It was heaven on earth.

The Hardy's and friends ate in silence, just in each others presence while sometimes someone would look up and around at everyone together, smiling.

After everyone finished up, they washed off their plates and dropped them in the dishwasher. Fenton kissed Laura on the cheek, his appreciation for making the food for all of them, and took his turn to wash the pans. Laura smiled, cheeks tinted pink, just like every time. It was like falling in love with him all over again. Her boys were home, all of them safe and sound, so she got to work cleaning the rest of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Frank and Joe took their girlfriends and sat back down on the couch, sighing with relief.

"So…" Callie started, intertwining her fingers with Frank's his lap.

"What are we going to do now?" Frank finished for her.

Joe looked down at Vanessa with his regular cocky smile. "I did promise you that trip to Hawaii, didn't I?" Frank was a relief to see that look come back up on Joe's face. He was almost afraid Joe was never going to look that way again. He was still a little paranoid, Frank could see it. Slight jumps and twitches during breakfast, the way he kept looking over his shoulder and in the corners. That would pass in time, he just needed to know he was safe.

Vanessa gave a gorgeous smile in return. "Yes, you did. Next week. Just us," she joked, but Frank cleared his throat and interrupted her.

"Uh, if Joe is going to Hawaii with anybody, it's me," he said, and stuck his tongue out at Vanessa. Joe rolled his eyes and nodded.

"But of course, how could I forget you, Frank?" Joe replied sarcastically. "We'll squeeze you in an extra large suitcase. That should work." They all laughed, holding their stomachs to try and hold some of it in without success.

After the laughter had finally started to die down, everyone took a deep breath, sighing. "But seriously, yes, we do have some plans for tonight. A double date." Frank said, draping his arm around Callie's shoulders. Callie squeezed Frank's hand excitingly and Vanessa leaned back to give Joe a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where at?" Callie asked, but Frank shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, it's a surprise. Just be here at six, we'll take it from there," Frank answered, and Vanessa looked up at Joe slightly concerned.

"Are you going to be ok? I mean, you've been through so much already, don't you want to wait a little while before…" Joe silenced her with a kiss on the lips, not quick, but not too long either. He looked down into her beautiful face with his own bruised one.

"I know, I want to do it. We've waited long enough," Vanessa smiled. "Besides, it was my idea anyway," Joe joked, shooting a look at Frank. "Just be here at six."

Vanessa nodded. "Will do, Detective."


	26. Chapter 26

Fenton clapped as his two boys walked down the stairs after an afternoon of napping and resting, nicely dressed for their date in less than fifteen minutes. Laura looked over the boys choice of clothing and nodded.

Frank wore tan slacks, without a wrinkle or crease in them. His royal navy button-up fit snugly, and the sleeves were down, right up until his wrists. The nicest watch he had-the only one that wasn't covered in dirt or broken-was strapped to his left wrist. A light blue tie stood out from the darker blue, which matched his chocolate brown eyes and slightly wavy hair surprisingly well.

Joe stood next to him, with a light grey button-up tight against his chest, the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows, exposing his forearms. Most of the bruises and cuts on his arms were healing, and it was uncomfortable to have fabric over them. He had dark grey, almost black pants, slightly creased. His pants were held up by thick suspenders the same color as his pants, and the whole outfit was pulled together with a black bow tie. His normally wild blond hair was actually combed down and styled nicely.

Laura chuckled as she looked over her youngest. "I like the bow tie, Joe."

"Yeah, I do too," Fenton added, agreeing with his wife.

Frank threw his hands up in the air and blew air out of his mouth, surprised. "Really? Both of you?"

Joe laughed, sticking his tongue out at his brother. "Ha! Told you they would like it. I'm keeping it."

"Whatever," Frank gave up, exasperated. Joe smiled at his little triumph, and turned to the clock on the wall.

"The girls should be here in about ten minutes. Frank, can you drive?" Joe asked, and Frank nodded.

Fenton looked to Joe, now noticing that his arm wasn't in the sling, it was resting across his body by his own choice. He had left it up his room, thrown on the floor beside his bed.

"No sling, Joe?"

Joe nodded and shrugged his uninsured shoulder. "Yeah. My shoulders not bothering me right now, and the sling is uncomfortable. I'll survive for a night." Fenton frowned but let it slide. It would be better for his shoulder with the sling, it would heal faster and better, but one date night wouldn't kill him.

The Hardy boys moved over to the couch, dropping into the soft fabric and relaxing the last couple minutes before the girlfriends showed up. Joe kicked his legs up and laid them across Frank's laying long way on the corner style couch. Joe kept his arm across his chest, propped up on a pillow, his shoulder actually hurting more than he let on. He took more medicine when he woke up, but the ache in his shoulder hadn't gone away. With his arm being up on the pillow it felt a lot better, and he sighed.

Frank felt like he had shut his eyes for two minutes when a knock on the door woke him up immediately. Laura walked over, wiping her wet hands on the towel hanging off her shoulder and opening the door to reveal Vanessa and Callie standing on the dimly lit porch, dressed to the nines.

Vanessa stepped in lace up black high heels, only about an inch and a half tall, still slightly shorter than Joe. She had on a light dress, thin straps holding the black and white spotted dress close, and her ash-blonde hair was pulled back, half up and half down. The high-low dress end floated behind her as she walked, light and airy. An nearly invisible belt hugged her waist, pulling the dress around her stomach.

Callie walked in behind her, a black tank top with lace near her neck, and a mint green high skirt pulled up close, showing long, well toned legs with little heeled brown boots. Her long, gorgeous blonde hair was down, covering her shoulders in light curls.

Frank and Joe did all they could to keep their mouths from dropping, but seeing their stunning girlfriends there was no way. Laura cooed over the girls and they chatted for a quick moments, about the dresses and how much it was and it looks darling.

After the girls finished, they turned to the boys, who were still having trouble forming words.

"Are you guys ready, or are we going to have the find the surprise ourselves?" Callie joked, placing her hands on her hips.

Frank shook his head and flashed a smile, snapping out of his daze. "Of course. This way, m'ladies," he said in a exaggerated voice, bowing deeply and swinging his arm towards the door. Joe got out too and copied Franks movement, over-exaggerating everything. The girls giggled and walked out the door, whispering to each other about what the surprise could possibly be.

Frank and Joe waved to their parents, and shut the door behind them. When they got to Frank's car, an older black van that had been cleaned up from previous adventures. Frank opened the passenger door for Callie and helped her in, and Joe did the same for Vanessa in the back. After letting her in, Joe slid the door shut and walked around the van to his side, opening the door and sitting himself, careful not to move his arm around to much. As soon as he buckled himself in, he laid his arm across his lap, keeping it at still as possible. Frank ran around and hopped into the driver's seat, jamming in the keys and starting the ignition. Soon they were off, driving down the highway towards their first destination.

"So, is this the big secret?" Callie asked, turning to look at Frank.

He smiled and Vanessa leaned forward to listen in as well. "No," Frank shook his head, "we're going to Indigo's to eat. The next part is the surprise."

Vanessa clapped her hands excitedly, happy with the choice. Indigo's was an Italian restaurant, a fancy one too. All the couples in small Bayport would go to Indigo's for a fancy night out, and it had delicious food.

Small talk resumed as they finished the drive into the restaurant, already mobbed by the early dinner crowd. Frank parked in the only parking spot available, squishing the van in between two little smart cars. It was a tight fit, but it worked. The boys helped the girls out of the car, and walked to the entrance.

Callie slide her hand in Frank's elbow and held onto it as they walked, and Vanessa grabbed Joe's uninjured hand and wove her fingers in with his, swinging it gently. They were greeted by the maître d' at the entrance and Frank took over.

"Reservation for Hardy?" Frank asked, and the man looked at his screen, scrolling through the list of names.

"Ah, here is it. Party of four?" They nodded and the maître d' picked up a menu and waved his hand to the group. "Follow me."

The Hardy's and the girlfriends weaves in between the crowded tables, following behind the man who moved effortless through the tables. When they reach theirs, a small booth near the back, he turned around and placed the menus down on the table.

"Your waitress will be here in a moment to help you," he said, and with the quick bow of his head, he disappeared into the crowd.

Frank and Callie took one side, while Joe and Vanessa slid into the other side. Almost as soon as they opened their menus, a bouncy redhead stood at the head of the table, voice bubbly.

"Hi, y'all, welcome to Indigo's. My name is Scarlett, can I start you off with anything to drink and some appetizers?" Her southern accent stood out from the Italian accent the rest of the building gave off, but it was funny.

"Yeah, uh, can I have a Coke?" Joe said, and turned to Vanessa.

"Cherry Sprite for me please."

"And Ginger Ale for the two of us, please," Callie said for her and Frank, their favorite drink.

"Alrighty," Scarlett said, writing it down on her duct table covered pad. "Any appetizers?" Everyone looked at each other, the silent questions bouncing between eyes.

"No, we're alright, thank you," Joe answered and Scarlett took her leave.

They took to looking at the menu, picking out the item that they wanted. Once each of them found what they wanted, Scarlett came back around to their table with their drink, and she took their order. They talked some more, and the restaurant slowly started to clear out, leaving some more space for them.

Not long after, Scarlett brought four plates of steaming hot food, and set them down in front of each of the young adults, who thanked her. The dig in greedily, talking and telling stories in between bites.

Soon the plates were cleared and stomachs were full, after a quick dessert plate for each of the couples, the Hardy's paid for the meal and walked their dates out of the restaurant. Hopping back in the van, it was time for the surprise.

"Where are we going?" Vanessa asked Joe, who just smiled.

"I can't tell you, that would take all the fun out of it."

Frank pulled up on Shore Road and Joe jumped out of the van and let Vanessa out the other side. Joe waved to Frank, who waved back then pulled off the side of the road and continued on down.

"What are we doing here?" Vanessa asked, looking out on the beach as the sun started to approach the horizon, faint colors starting to streak the sky. Joe walked to the edge of the road, and slid out of his shoes and socks, leaving them on the grass before the sand. Vanessa was confused, but took her heels off as well. Joe grabbed her hand and they walked down towards the beach, hand in hand, the cool breeze blowing across their faces and Vanessa's dress.

Low tide was coming in, and Joe dropped into the sand, and stretched out, the water barely touching his bare feet. Vanessa followed suit and sat in the sand, her light dress skirting the ground.

"You remember this place?" Joe said, looking out across the waves as the light danced across them.

Vanessa tilted her head and leaned against Joe's chest, his left arm holding his body up. "Yeah. Was this… where you asked me out? After you helped me and my mom out?" Vanessa asked with a smile on her face.

Joe smiled back and looked down at her. "Yep. It took me so long to actually go up and ask, I was freaking out right before I did it," he chuckled at the memory. "I had a whole speech planned out, but as soon as I saw you, I forgot all of it."

"Really?" Vanessa laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I was terrified."

The couple sighed and turned back to the water, where the sun had now started to set. Deep purples and blues came out with the stars. Below it faded into bright reds and yellows, mixing with oranges.

After the stretch of silence, Vanessa leaned up and stared at Joe. " _I_ was terrified."

Joe sighed and looked back down at her, while also glancing at his injured arm.

"I know, Van. But it's ok. It's alright, I'm here now." Vanessa smiled.

Joe leaned down and kissed Vanessa lightly, as soon as the sunset below the horizon.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

After Frank dropped Joe and Vanessa off, he drove down a little bit farther, pulling into the parking lot of the Bayport library.

"What are we doing here?" Callie asked, looking out across the empty parking lot and into the sky, watching the sun, faint colors starting to streak the sky. Frank walked to the edge of the road, and sat down on the curb. Callie was confused, but took her boots off as well. Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"You remember this place?" Frank asked, looking out across the road as the street lights flickered before them.

Callie leaned into him and nodded. "Yeah, this was where you asked me out." Callie said with a smile on her face.

Frank smiled back and looked down at her. "Yep. I made notecards and everything, trying to remember what I was going to say."

"Really?" Callie laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I was scared."

The couple sighed and turned back to the road and sky, where the sun had now started to set. Deep purples and blues came out with the stars. Below it faded into bright reds and yellows, mixing with oranges.

After the stretch of silence, Callie leaned up and stared at Frank. " _I_ was scared."

Frank sighed and looked back down at her, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"I know, Cal. But it's ok. It's alright, I'm here now." Callie smiled.

Frank leaned down and kissed Callie lightly, as soon as the sunset below the horizon.

"I'm right here."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, guess what? Final chapter! Yep, this is the last one, and Struggle at the Marina is officially finished! Sorry for not answering reviews for the last chapter, I needed to post and didn't have time to answer, so I'll answer them here. But before I do that, I just want to say this has been a blast to write and you all were so supportive and it's been awesome, I thank all of you for reading and reviewing and everything. I will definitely be back with more, I promise!**

 **For the last time in this story, REVIEWS!**

 **rebeccareneesharplake: Thanks!**

 **Candylou: Yep, it was safe. Thanks for reviewing! And I thought it would be cool to take them where they met, I thought it was sweet too.**

 **Newtothis351: Thanks! This is my first Hardy boy story, but definitely not my last so there will be more of them! And the Hawaii trip, you'll just have to read to find out ;)**

 **ErinJordan: Yep, Frank, and Joe are definitely one of a kind!**

 **sDidO: Thanks!**

 **Alrighty, guys, I hope you enjoy this last chapter, it's certainly been fun for me, and Ill be back!**

* * *

It was a quiet night for both of the Hardy boys and their girlfriends.

Joe and Vanessa had stayed on the beach, long after the sun had set and the stars had come out above them. The sat in the sand, toes curling into the soft grainy as the water lapped at their feet, barley soaking them. They talked and talked, about everything they had on their mind, short little topics, or deep thoughts they had on their mind. It was the nice thing about them, there were no secrets between them, they shared everything. They fit perfectly together: Joe's hot-headedness impulses with Vanessa's level-headed smoothness.

Frank and Callie moved from the grass to the back of Frank's van, propping open the back doors and laying down in the back, watching the sky from there. As shooting stars flashed across the sky, they made wishes on them, for the near and far future, what would or could happen. Their hands twisted together, Frank gently running up and down the back of her hand, while his other was behind his head, creating a cushion. Callie was curled up on his jacket, eyes darting the sky, watching the beauty of the night unfold before her. They worked together perfectly, Frank had someone to bounce ideas off of and actually understand him, and Callie could just explain what she was thinking about without fear of judgment.

A little after they talked, Joe sat up, pulling Vanessa up with him. They stood together, the water around their ankles and their toes in the sand, holding hands tightly. It hurt his arm slightly, but the meds had decided to kick in and it was just a dull ache now.

"Van, I know this week was long, and you know I keep my promises." He dropped one of his hands and reached into his back pocket, and pulled out two thin slips of paper. He fanned them out for her to read: two round-trip tickets to Hawaii.

"No," Vanessa gasped in disbelief. She grabbed the tickets from his hands and stared at them, mouth agape. "How'd you get these?"

Joe shrugged with one shoulder. "A friend. Pretty cheap, too. Going to be there for a week, in a few weeks from now," he said and pulled two more tickets out of his pocket. "I happened to get some for Frank and Callie, and we already cleared it with our and your parents. We're all good to go!"

Vanessa giggled and jumped into Joe for a hug, and he wrapped his arm around her and dipped her low, smiling before he kissed her, leaning forward as her long hair brushed the sand.

"How about we call Frank and interrupt whatever they're doing and tell the good news?" Joe asked when they finished, and they laughed as he pulled out his phone to call his brother, getting ready to kick off their newest adventure.

* * *

 **Remember,**

 **Be hilarious, stay awesome, and love Avengers!**

 **-avengersashley**


End file.
